KYUN GAYE TUM DOUR HUM SAB SE
by sameer khan
Summary: AIK SHAKHS JO CID TEAM KO THA PYAARA KHUD HO GAYA HAI SABSE DOUR KYA CID TEAM USE DHOOND PAYENGE YA WOH HO JAYE GA HAMESHA HAMESHA K LIYE LAPATA
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS THIS IS MY ANOTHER STORY THIS STORY SET AFTER CID KA SNKATKAAL2(24,JAN,2015)KYA HUM AIK NAHI HO SAKTE KA LAST CHAPTER 100 REVIEW HONE K BAAD MILE GA USSE PEHLE NAHI

SO HERE IS THE UPTADE

**KAHA TUM CHALE GAYE**

abhijeet left the sport after seeing daya is safe all officer search him but didn't find him acp sir understood reason behind his sport left so he sent daya hospital with sachin,nikhil and pankaj sachin ask him before left the sport

sachin:sir aap nahi arahe hai

pankaj:ha sir aur abhijeet sir bhi pta nahi kaha chale gaye hai

acp sir:nahi(trio look at him)mera matlab hai tum log jao main salunkhe ko le kar ata hn mujhe aik important call bhi karni hai trio noded and move from there acp sir dail the number

**OTHER SIDE**

one person looking here and there he was so tense and his face talling that he was waiting for someone after 20 minute his wait is finish who's he waiting for him another person come out from his car and come forward him

2nd person:ha bol itni jaldi q bulaya aur itne tense main q ho

1st person:itni jaldi bulaya ka matlab kya hai aap ko pta hai main kitna dar raha tha

2nd person:acha yeh sab chodo aur btao jo kaam diya tha woh ho gaya

1st person:ha sir woh ho gaya aur saara plan ready bhi hai

2nd person:arre wah saara plan ready bhi hai bohut khoob yeh lo tumhara inaam aur ab jao yaha se is se pehle kisi ko hum pe shak ho jaye

1st person:theek hai sahab and he about to leave 2nd person stop him

2nd person:aur ha plan pe kab se kaam karna hai woh main tumhe phone kar k btaonga usse pehle kuch bhi mat karna samajh gaye

1st person:jee samajh gaya achi tariqe se samajh gaya aap befikar rahe

2nd person:good ab jao and both move from there

**IN LAB**

acp sir entre in lab he found salunkhe there and tarika also salunkhe move forward after seein his buddy and ask

salunkhe:arre boss tum yaha aur daya kaisa hai tumhe to uske saath hona chahiye tha phir?

acp sir:ha mujhe hona chahiye tha per jise asal main hone chahiye tha woh pta nahi kaha chala gaya hai

salunkhe:matlab kehna kya chahte ho tum

acp sir:matlab abhijeet

salunkhe:abhijeet ab woh kaha chala gaya

acp sir:yahi to pta nahi kaha chala gaya hai kab se phone kar raha hn utha nahi raha hai(to tarika)tarika tumhe pta hai woh is waaqt kaha hoga

tarika:nahi sir mujhe nahi pta infact main khud hairaan hn yeh sun kar k abhijeet daya ko lekar hospital nahi gaya hai

acp(in anger)hospital kaisa jayega woh to jab usne dekha k daya zinda hai to janab angry young man sport chod kar nikal gaye

salunkhe(confused)nikal gaye ka matlab kya hai boss usne tumhe nahi btaya k woh kaha jaa raha hai

acp sir:yahi to problam hai k woh mujhe bina btaye kahi chala gaya

salunkhe:acha aisa to woh kabhi nahi karta filhal kisi ne bhi use waha se jaate hue nahi dekha kya(acp sir look at him)mera matlab hai baqi jo log the unho ne

acp sir:yaar salunkhe daya ko lekar hum itne pareshaan the k dhiyaan hi nahi gaya uski taraf

salunkhe:acha boss yeh sab chodo ab hospital main jaate hai

acp sir:ha chalo aur tarika tum bhi aao

tarika:jee sir and trio moved from there before left the lab tarika turn back then she left leb also

**CITY HOSPITAL:**

sachin nikhil and pankaj outside of the icu and they pray for their dear daya sir in mean time acp sir dr salunkhe and tarika enter the hospital and come toward i.c.u after reaching there acp sir

acp sir:kya kaha doctor ne

sachin:filhal abhi to unho ne kuch nahi kaha bus wait karne ko kaha hai

nikhil:sir daya sir to theek ho jayenge na

salunkhe sir pat his shoulder then:ha nikhil woh theek ho jaye ga pehle ki tarah use kuch nahi hoga after all he is a strong man

pankaj:sir abhijeet sir kahi dikhayi nahi de rahe hai

acp sir:ha woh ata hi hoga

sachin:kya hua sir aap kafi pareshaan lag rahe hai

acp sir:pareshaan to hn pta nahi jab daya ko hosh aye ga aur abhijeet ko nahi dekhe ga to kya hoga

pankaj:kya hoga ka matlab sir main kuch samjha nahi

acp sir:abhijeet ka kuch pta nahi phone bhi nahi uta raha hai pta nahi kaha hoga yeh

salunkhe:mujhe samajh main nahi araha hai k akhir usne daya ko aela kaise chod aya paani main woh to daya k mamle main aisi laperwahi nahi karta hai

acp sir:salunkhe yaar ab tum usse yeh sab mat kehna main pehle hi use yeh sab keh chuka hn

salunkhe:arre boss main to bas yunhi pouch raha hai

acp sir:bas uske saamne yeh mat dohrana

salunkhe:theek hai boss kuch nahi kahunga main

doctor come out from i.c.u acp sir hold the doctor and ask

acp sir:ab kaise daya doctor sahab

doctor:filhal humne to paani nikal liya hai ab woh bilkul theek hai unhe kuch waqt main hosh aa jayega tab aap unse mil sakte hai magr

salunkhe:magr kya doctor?

doctor:magr woh bohut weak hai aur sir main bhi chot ayi hai to unhe araam ki zaroorat hai

acp sir:aap uski fikar mat kare doctor thank you

doctor:it's ok sir

and the doctor leave from there and daya shift word room from i.c.u after half an hour daya come in consious nurse inform him about that all about to enter in word room tarika stop him all look at him they saw tarika is tense so salunkhe sir ask in soft tone

salunkhe(soft tone)kya hua tarika tum itni tense main q ho?

tarika(tense tone)sir main aap logo ko kuch btana chahti hn q k agr ab maine nahi btaya to bohut kuch ho jaye

acp sir:kya btana chahti ho tum

tarika:sir main aap ko she pause then abhi_abhijeet k baare main btana chahti hn

acp sir(confuse)abhijeet k baare main magr tumne to lab main kaha tha k tumhe kuch nahi pta phir?

tarika(wet tone)sir maine aap se jhoot kaha tha

salunkhe(in shock)jhoot magr q

tarika(teary tone)sir agr main us waqt aap ko sach bta deti to hum abhijeet ko hamesha hamesha k liye kho dete

acp sir:kho dete tarika tum kehna kya chahti ho saaf saaf btao

tarika:sir jab aap lab main aye the to abhijeet wahi pe tha

salunkhe(confuse)wahi pe tha per tarika woh to hamain dikha hi nahi

tarika:q k sir woh chupa hua tha lab main

acp sir(in anger)to tumne btaya q nahi?

tarika(little bit loud)sir agr main aap ko bta deti to woh khud ko goli mar deta everyone shocked

acp sir(in shock)yeh tum kya keh rahi ho tarika

tarika:main sach keh rahi hn sir jab aapne mujhse poucha k abhijeet kaha hai tab main aap ko btane waali hi thi k abhijeet ne apna gun nikaal kar sar per rakh diya main bohut dar gayi thi sir bohut and she start crying

salunkhe sir hug her and try to console him

sachin:sir mujhe samajh main nahi araha hai akhir abhijeet sir ne aisa q kya

nikhil:ha sir woh to kabhi aisa nahi karte

acp sir:mujhe khud kuch samajh main nahi araha hai(in anger)pta nahi is sharp mind k dimaag main kya kichri pak raha hai(to tarika)tarika tumhare aur abhijeet k beech main kya baat hui hai

tarika:sir main lab main kaam kar rahi thi aur salunkhe sir kisi kaam se bahar gaye hue thge tabhi

**FLASHBACK START:**

**Tarika work in computer in mean time abhijeet enter his eyes red due to crying tarika move toward him**

**Tarika(worried tone)kya hua abhijeet tum theek to hona**

**Abhijeet hug her and brust out now tarika become more worried she saprate from hug then:kya hua abhijeet tum ro q rahe ho?**

**Abhijeet(wet tone)tarika who daya tarika:kya hua daya ko**

**Abhijeet told him everything**

**Tarika:kuch nahi hoga daya ko abhijeet kuch bhi nahi**

**Abhi:nahi tarika sab meri galti hai mujhe uski baat nahi maanna chahiye tha**

**Tarika:nahi abhi is main tumhari koi galti nahi hai**

**Abhi:nahi tarika mujhe use akela chod kar nahi ana chahiye tha na main use akela chod k ata na uski yeh halat hoti he wipe his tear(strongtone)bus bohut hua ab uske saath ais kuch nahi hoga kuch bhi nahi**

**Tarika feel something wrong so she ask**

**Tarika(fear tone)kya matlab hai tumhara abhi**

**Abhi:main faisla kar liya main cid chod donga hamesha hamesha k liye**

**Tarika(in shock)tum pagal to nahi ho gaye abhi yeh tum kya keh rahe ho tum jaante bhi ho**

**Abhi:main bohut ache se jaanta hn main kya keh raha hn pehle bhi main apni maa ke mout ka bojh utha raha hn phir tasha aur ab daya tarika agr use aaj kuch ho jaata to main khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paata**

**Tarika:abhi plz aisa mat karo tumne usse waada but abhi cut**

**Abhi(in anger)kis waade ki baat kar rahe ho tum tarika tarika shock kya saare waade main hi nibhao aur who saare waade thode aik baar bhi use mera khayal nahi aya k agr use kuch ho jayega to mera kya hoga nahi tarika usne nahi socha jab usne nahi socha mere baare main to main q sochon tarika become more shock(teary tone)jaanti ho tarika shayad mere liye koi rishta nahi bana hai hai ya phir main rishton k laiq nahi hn warna main har rishte main fail nahi hota tarika froze aaj aik pal k liye mujhe laga jaise maine acp sir se unka beta cheen liya hai daya ko us haal main dekh kar sir ki kya halat hui thi main bta nahi sakta infact sab ki halat bohut buri thi**

**Tarika:abhiaik baar phir soch lo plz kum se kum daya k baare main to socho**

**Abhi:daya k baare main soch raha hn is liye to usse dour ja raha hn main**

**But their talk cut bcoz abhijeet feel someone coming so he tell tarika**

**Abhi:tum kisi ko nahi btaoge k main yaha hn agr tumne btaya to sab k saath saath tum bhi mujhe hamesha k liye kho dogi**

**With that abhijeet hide tarika saw salunkhe sir is coming so she again busy in work**

**Salunkhe sir:tarika tum kisi se baat kar rahi thi kya**

**Tarika try to normal tone:nahi to sir**

**Salunkhe:pta nahi mujhe aisa q laga k tum kisi se baat kar rahi thi in mean time acp sir come (you all know their conversation)but in tarika time when acp sir ask her about abhijeet and she is ready to tell suddenly she saw abhijeet take out his gun and put in his own head tarika scare and tell a lie **

**FLASHBACK END:**

All look at him in shock suddenly they listen scream voice so acp sir and salunkhe sir rash there hey both shock after seeing sence they saw 2 person hold another person in their hand the 3 person injurd badly and his face cover with blood so they can't identity the person but acp sir saw something in his jeans side which thing give him electric shock

**O GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPPY BTANA ZAROOR AUR HA YE BHI BTAYE K MAINISE CONTINUE KARON YA NAHI AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO GUYS IS CHAPPY KO REVIEW DENE K LIYE TAYAR HO JAYE AUR HA 40 REVIEW AGR ISSE KUM HUA TO NEXT CHAPY NAHI MILENGE AAP LOGO KO**

**THANK YOU**

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM **

**ISHA**


	2. NOTE

HI GUYS HOW R U ALL? WELL I WANT TO ASK ONE QUESTION OF U ALL THAT DO U LIKE MY NEW STORY KYUN GAYE TUM DOUR HUM SAB SE IF U LIKE SO GIVE THE REVIEW ATLEAS 30 IF U NOT LIKE SO I DELECT THIS NOW THE STORY IS DEPENDENT ON YOUR REVIEW THINK ABOUT IT

THANK YOU

TACK CARE

FROM

**ISHA**


	3. Chapter 3

NAHI YEH SACH NAHI HO SAKTA:

Acp sir saw something in his jeans pocket side which thing give him electric shock salunkhe sir look at his buddy in confuse he put his hand on his shoulder he look at him with wet eyes

salunkhe:kya hua pradyuman tumhare aankhon main aanso

acp sir didn't say anything he just pointed toward injurd person salunkhe sir look at him once again this time he also shock he can't believe in his eyes he saw cid badge in his jeans pocket side he look at acp sir

salunkhe:nahi boss yeh kaise ho sakta hai nahi aisa nahi ho sakta yeh jhoot hai

acp sir(with hope)main bhi umeed karta hn yeh woh na ho jiske baare main hum soch rahe hai

other side they persons who hold 3rd person shout

1st person:arre koi streacher le kar aao is aadmi ki halat bohut kharab hai

2nd person:doctor,doctor arre koi doctor ko bulao jaldi kahi ise kuch ho na jaye

now acp sir and salunkhe sir moved there with trumble leg after reaching there acp sir look at 3rd person but next moment he reconize the person so he shout

acp sir:sachin nikhil jaldi se streacher le kar aao jaldi

in the i.c.u side sachin nakhil pankaj and tarika confuse that why acp sir say him to bring streacher but they do't have time becoz acp sir call them again an again they unkhown person look at acp that why acp sir become restless after saw this injurd person few minute letter both come with streacher acp sir scold him for doing late then he turn to unknown person and say him to lay down 3rd person on streacher so they did after that acp sir to salunkhe

salunkhe zara ise check karna salunkhe noded and start chacking his condition when he hold his pulse to check a current passed his whole body he look at his buddy with shock eyes

acp sir:kya hua salunkhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho salunkhe sir just look at him so acp sir feel fear in his heart he jark salunkhe badly salunkhe kuch bolta kyun nahi (pleading tone)plz yaar kuch to bol

now tarika and pankaj also come there they become confused after seeing acp sir restless sachin and nikhil already confused state but tarika heart was feeling unknown something fear something scare

salunkhe(wet tone)humne bohut dair kardi boss bohut dair and he start crying

acp sir(fear tone)kya matlab hai tumhara kehna kya chahte ho tum salunkhe look at him(angry tone)tum jaante bhi ho salunkhe kya keh rahe ho hosh main to ho now salunkhe understand that his buddy is not ready to accept the fact so he move toward his buddy and hold his arm

salunkhe(teray tone)boss dekho meri baat suno but acp sir just look at the injurd person meri taraf dekho boss main jaanta hn yeh sab asaan nahi hai magr yaar yahi sach hai aur hum ise badal to nahi sakte acp sir jark his hand in anger and move toward injurd person he hold the injurd person hand then teary tone

nahi salunkhe yeh sach nahi (broking words)y_ye_yeh_ab_abh_abhij_eet na_hi ho sak_ta now all four look at him shock na_hi ho sak_ta yeh(teary tone)tum samajh rahe ho na main kya keh raha hn yeh hamara abhijeet nahi hai

in mean time another voice between them acp sir and salunkhe turn and found tarika fall unconsious on floor so salunkhe run toward his daughter and he keep her head on his lap and called her

tarika beta aankhain kholo sachin jaldi se paani le kar aao sachin move there for bring water here acp sir teary tone

abhijeet yeh kya kar diya tumne tmhe andaaza bhi hai tumhare aisa karne se hum sab pe kya guzre gi arre hamara nahi to kum se kum daya aur tarika k baare main socha hota un dono pe kya guzrenge kaise rahenge woh dono tumhare bagair (angry tone)bus aik baar tum theek ho jao phir dekhna main tumhara kya haal karta hn but his body don,t move so acp sir teary tone:plz abhijeet aik baar bus aik baar apni ankhain kholo plz and he start crying and the people who was presant there look at them next moment acp sir feel somethin he look at abhijeet and found abhijeet finger movement so he shout

salunkhe(salunkhe look at him)yaar abhijeet ki finger move kar rahi hai salunkhe say to nikhil to hold tarika and he move toward acp sir yes he saw abhijeet finger movement they look at each other with smile after that they move toward i.c.u


	4. SORRY FOR MISTAKE

I,M SO SORRY GUYS BUT YEH CHAPPY GALTI SE UPTADE HO GAYA HAI BUT DON'T WORRY MAIN ISE DOOBARA LONG CHAPPY MAIN POST KAR DONGI

THANK YOU

TACK CARE

FROM

**ISHA**


	5. Chapter 5

NAHI YEH SACH NAHI HO SAKTA:

Acp sir saw something in his jeans pocket side which thing give him electric shock salunkhe sir look at his buddy in confuse he put his hand on his shoulder he look at him with wet eyes

salunkhe:kya hua pradyuman tumhare aankhon main aanso

acp sir didn't say anything he just pointed toward injurd person salunkhe sir look at him once again this time he also shock he can't believe in his eyes he saw cid badge in his jeans pocket side he look at acp sir

salunkhe:nahi boss yeh kaise ho sakta hai nahi aisa nahi ho sakta yeh jhoot hai

acp sir(with hope)main bhi umeed karta hn yeh woh na ho jiske baare main hum soch rahe hai

other side they persons who hold 3rd person shout

1st person:arre koi streacher le kar aao is aadmi ki halat bohut kharab hai

2nd person:doctor,doctor arre koi doctor ko bulao jaldi kahi ise kuch ho na jaye

now acp sir and salunkhe sir moved there with trumble leg after reaching there acp sir look at 3rd person but next moment he reconize the person so he shout

acp sir:sachin nikhil jaldi se streacher le kar aao jaldi

in the i.c.u side sachin nakhil pankaj and tarika confuse that why acp sir say him to bring streacher but they do't have time becoz acp sir call them again an again they unkhown person look at acp that why acp sir become restless after saw this injurd person few minute letter both come with streacher acp sir scold him for doing late then he turn to unknown person and say him to lay down 3rd person on streacher so they did after that acp sir to salunkhe

salunkhe zara ise check karna salunkhe noded and start chacking his condition when he hold his pulse to check a current passed his whole body he look at his buddy with shock eyes

acp sir:kya hua salunkhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho salunkhe sir just look at him so acp sir feel fear in his heart he jark salunkhe badly salunkhe kuch bolta kyun nahi (pleading tone)plz yaar kuch to bol

now tarika and pankaj also come there they become confused after seeing acp sir restless sachin and nikhil already confused state but tarika heart was feeling unknown something fear something scare

salunkhe(wet tone)humne bohut dair kardi boss bohut dair and he start crying

acp sir(fear tone)kya matlab hai tumhara kehna kya chahte ho tum salunkhe look at him(angry tone)tum jaante bhi ho salunkhe kya keh rahe ho hosh main to ho now salunkhe understand that his buddy is not ready to accept the fact so he move toward his buddy and hold his arm

salunkhe(teray tone)boss dekho meri baat suno but acp sir just look at the injurd person meri taraf dekho boss main jaanta hn yeh sab asaan nahi hai magr yaar yahi sach hai aur hum ise badal to nahi sakte acp sir jark his hand in anger and move toward injurd person he hold the injurd person hand then teary tone

nahi salunkhe yeh sach nahi (broking words)y_ye_yeh_ab_abh_abhij_eet na_hi ho sak_ta now all four look at him shock na_hi ho sak_ta yeh(teary tone)tum samajh rahe ho na main kya keh raha hn yeh hamara abhijeet nahi hai

in mean time another voice between them acp sir and salunkhe turn and found tarika fall unconsious on floor so salunkhe run toward his daughter and he keep her head on his lap and called her

tarika beta aankhain kholo sachin jaldi se paani le kar aao sachin move there for bring water here acp sir teary tone

abhijeet yeh kya kar diya tumne tmhe andaaza bhi hai tumhare aisa karne se hum sab pe kya guzre gi arre hamara nahi to kum se kum daya aur tarika k baare main socha hota un dono pe kya guzrenge kaise rahenge woh dono tumhare bagair (angry tone)bus aik baar tum theek ho jao phir dekhna main tumhara kya haal karta hn but his body don,t move so acp sir teary tone:plz abhijeet aik baar bus aik baar apni ankhain kholo plz and he start crying and the people who was presant there look at them next moment acp sir feel somethin he look at abhijeet and found abhijeet finger movement so he shout

salunkhe(salunkhe look at him)yaar abhijeet ki finger move kar rahi hai salunkhe say to nikhil to hold tarika and he move toward acp sir yes he saw abhijeet finger movement they look at each other with smile after that they move toward i.c.u

**OUTSIDE I.C.U:**

outside the i.c.u everyone waiting for doctor but in mean time acp sir remember something he whisper daya then he look at his officerand say

sachin,nikhil,pankaj jaldi se jao daya k pass pta nahi kab se wait kar raha hoga aur ha agr mere aur abhijeet k baare main pouche to bta dena k hum doctor k cabin main haithey noded and move but acp sir stop them again aur ha use is baare main pta nahi chalna chahiye samajh gaye

trio:yes sir and they moved toward daya room here acp sir to salunkhe

aur salunkhe tum tarika k pass jao aur dekho use hosh aya hai k nahitab tak main yaha doctor ka wait karta hn

salunkhe sir:theek hai per tum apna khayal rakhna acp sir noded and salunkhe move from there

**AT TARIKA ROOM:**

one person enter the saw tarika laying on sofa and she was still in unconsiou state he come near him and look at her with painful smilebut next moment his face turn to worried after remember something so he take out envelopment from his pocket and kept inside her pillowand spread his hand on her head then teary tone khush rehna hamesha and outside of trhe room salunkhe sir come toward there with baby step the room door open but no one was there so he move toward his daughter and sat beside himand take her hand in his hand now his eyes turn to wet after seeing his daughter condition

salunkhe sir(wet tone)yeh kya ho gaya beti kya ho gaya main nahi jaanta aisa q hua per itna zaroor jaanta hn k yeh jo kuch bhi hua ya ho raha hai woh nahi hona chahiye tha agr use kuch ho gaya to tumhara but he stop and scary tone:nahi yeh main kya soch raha hn use kuch nahi hoga kuch bhi nahi woh meri beti ko is tarah se takleef main chod kar nahi jaa sakta ha nahi jaa sakta woh usne mujhse waada kiya tha k woh meri beti ko akela chod kar nahi jayega kabhi bhi tum fiqar mat karo main use kuch nahi hone donga he feel someone from behind them he turn but no one was there so he turn toward his daughter and spread his hand on her head with love

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL:**

one person on phone:hello ha main theek hn thank god tumne bta diya nahi to aaj main pakda jaata

ha ha tumhe tumhara inaam mil jayega

acha acha ziyada bhao mat khao samjhe aur ha god job then he cut the phone he take a relife sigh

**FLASHBACK START:**

the person spread his hand on her head in mean time his phone ring up so pick the call

ha bol(in shock)kya salunkhe araha hai

kya yahi pe araha hai omg

acha btao kitni doori pe hai woh

chal theek hai main niklta hn

and he hide behind the door the door open so salunkhe can't see him when salunkhe move forward he come out from silently and without noise

**FLASHBACK END:**

the person:chalo ab mera kaam ho gaya hai ab mujhe yaha se niklna chahiye with that he move towar his car and sit his car and moved out from there but after left the place he called someone and say him to meet him unknown place

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL:

at daya room

sachin,nikhil and pankaj enter the room daya saw him and smile trio also smile after seeing their daya sir safe they move forward sachin who speak first

sachin:ab aap kaise hai sir

daya:main theek hn sachin

nikhil:sir aapne to hamain dara hi diya tha aap ko aisa nahi karna chahiye tha

daya:arre nikhil kuch nahi hua hai mujhe

pankaj:phir bhi sir aap ko nahi karna tha aap nahi jaante hum sab per kya beet rahi thi abhijeet sir to aapne aap ko zimmedaar maan rahe the in sab k liye aur acp sir to jaise hum bta nahi sakte

but what they saw daya eyes on the door like his eyes search someone some specail person sachin understand so he called

sir; daya look at him kya hua sir aap kisi ko dhoond rahe hai

daya:ha woh main acp sir nahi aye

sachin:sir acp sir aur abhijeet sir doctor k cabin main hai after listening abhiujeet name he shock and look at him where trio smile sir kya humain nahi pta k aap ki nazre hamesh kise dhoondti hai daya give a shy smile and trio brust out but their heart still feel scare if daya know about the accident what will his reaction

**OUTSIDE THE I.C.U:**

acp sir was waiting impatiently after few minute salunkhe sir:come there now both are waiting after half an hour doctor come out so acp sir moved toward in hurry

acp sir:kya hua doctor kaisa hai woh but doctor keep silent acp sir ask him again maine kuch poucha hai doctor but doctor still keep silent now in anger maine poucha doctor kaise hai woh

doctor:i,m sorry acp sir

acp sir:sorry per kis liye

doctor:dekhiye sir humne bohut koshish ki magr?

salunkhe sir(worried tone)magr kya doctor?

doctor took the sigh then:magr jab patient khud hi jeena chod de to hum kya kar sakte hai

acp sir(fear tone)patient jeena nahi matlab kya hai aap ka kehna kya chahte hai aap doctor saaf saaf bataye

doctor:i,m sorry sir per mujhe afsoos k saath kehna pad raha hai that he is no but doctor sentence is uncomplete becoz acp sir and dr salunkhe rush inside the i.c.u when they enter their feet stop automaticly they saw abhijeet face cover with white cloth both feel like the ground slipped under both foot acp sir move forward with trumbling leg as well as he pointed out of the room then teary tone

dekh rahe ho abhijeet yeh doctor kya keh raha hai keh raha hai k tum jeena nahi chahte arre inko pta bhi hai yeh kis k baare main keh rahe nahi pta agr pta hota na to yeh aisa nahi kehte nahi kehte na abhijeet tum kuch bolte q nahi ho aur ye yeh tumne apne chehre per safaid(white)kapda q audh rakha hai hatao ise tum ache se jaante ho mujhe aisa mazaq bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai arre yeh doctor kuch bhi bolte rehte hai inhe kya pta k .abhijeet itni jaldi haar maane waalon main se nahi hai salunkhe sir just look at his buddy with teary eyes he also crying silently acp sir turn toward salunkhe and dekh na salunkhe yeh kuch bol nahi raha hai yeh aisa q kar raha hai hamare saath yeh to mari baat kabhi taalta phir yeh aaj meri baat q taal raha hai salunkhe sir move forward and hold his buddy

pradyuman dekho apne aap ko sanbhalo agr tum hi aise toot jaoge to baakiyon ka kya hoga daya tarika unhe kon sanbhale ga

salunkhe yaar maine to ise itna bhi to nahi kaha k woh mujhse is tarah root jaye main bhi to galat nahi tha yaar isne kaam hi aisa kiya tha jiski mujhe umeed nahi thi magr shayad main itna bhi sahi nahi tha agr bura laga ya hurt hua hai to gila kar leta mujhse ya phir shikayat ya shikwa kuch to karta magr mujhe aisi saza to nahi daita yaar usne kabhi bhi koi shikwa gila kuch bhi nahi kiya har baat maan li meri main itna acha bhi nahi hn k meri har baat maan lain yaar isse keh na ab uth jaye yaar koi apne baap ko is tarah bhi rula hai kiya yeh kaha k insaaf hai

in mean time another doctor come there and move toward the dead body to declare his death infront of both when he remove the cloth he shock and shout in loud:yeh both senior look at him in confused acp sir a sk him first

kya hua doctor aap ise dekh kar chonk kyun gaye

yeh aadmi yeh kaise ho sakta hai it's impossible

kya impossible hai doctor?

aik minute sir and he dail the number

hello ha main doctor subash baat kar raha hn

tum zara yaha aao aur ha apne saath us driver ko bhi lekar aana

ha ha mangesh ko ha chalo ab rakhta hn jalda aana then he cut the line

acp sir and salunkhe sir look at him in confused

dekhiye main jaanta hn aap log confuse hai magr yeh confusion abhi door ho jayegi

a one word boy come with mangesh who was driver they both also shock after eeing abhijeet they both also scream in shock

doctor yeh per yeh kaise ho gaya

acp sir: ab aap log mujhe bta sakte hai k aakhir hua kya hai

mangesh:sahab main btata hn sahab yeh aadmi

**FLASHBACK START:**

a car stop infront of city hospital with full speed abhijeet come out from car and move toward mangesh

abhijeet:dekho jaldi se aik ambulance le kar samandar k kinaare per jao waha tumhe kuch cid officer milenge jis main se daya naam ka aadmi zakhmi hoga aur uskihalat bhi kuch theek nahi hai jitni jaldi ho sake punhcho waha pe aur ha unhe mat btana k maine bheja hai tumhe samjhe

mangesh:per aap hai kon aur yeh sab mujhe kyun bta rahe hai

abhijeet:dekho yeh jaanna zaroori nahi is waqt k main kon hn bus tumse jitna kaha gaya hai utna karo and he about to enter the hospital he heared from behind magr konsa samandar abhijeet look at him and a smile come on is lips then he give the address to mangesh

**FLASHBACK END:**

acp sir and salunkhe sir look each other in shock now ward boy start

ward boy:arre sahab yeh to kuch bhi nahi hai uske baad jo hua woh to sune

**FLASHBACK START:**

abhijeet enter the hospital and shout:ward boy ward boy two three word boy come there

1st word boy:kya hua aap chilla kyun rahe hai

abhijeet:yeh sab chodo aur jo main bol raha hn use ghour se suno kuch hi waqt main aik ambulance ayegi jis main daya naam ka patient hoga main chahta hn k tum log streacher le kar tayar raho k jab woh aye to bulane se pehle aap log tayar rahe samajh gaye

2nd word boy:magr sir aap hai kon aur yeh sab hamain kyun keh rahe hai

abhijeet show him something they ward boy shock and say cid

abhijeet:ha cid aur mera naam .abhijeet hai aap agr jaan gaye k main kon hn to aap log tayar rahe

they ward boy noded and they ready for streacher when the ambulance stop infront of hospital abhijeet signal him and they moved toward with streacher and abhijeet left the place

**FLASHBACK END:**

acp sir and salunkhe sir become more shock after listening this now acp sir to doctor

ab doctor sahab aap kya kehna chehenge inke baare main

doctor:agr aap yeh sunenge na to aap dono ki to hosh udh jayenge

salunkhe sir:aisa kiya isne doctor

doctor:inho ne kuch yeh kiya hai

**FLASHBACK START:**

abhijeet enter the doctor cabin

doctor:arre aap kon hai aur yaha kaise chale aye

abhijeet:dekhiye main cid officer abhijeet hn

doctor:cid officer abhijeet magr hua kya hai kuch galat hua hai kya yaha pe

abhijeet:nahi magr doctor yaha pe aik daya naam ka patient aya hai aur main chahta hn k aap unka ilaaj kare aur main aap k saath rahonga

doctor:magr yeh kaise ho sakta hai ilaaj ka to theek hai magr aap operation theater k aander nahi reh sakte

abhijeet:dekhiye doctor mera operation theater k aandar rehna zaroori hai aap samajhne ki koshish ki jiye

doctor:but officer yeh

abhijeet:plz doctor

doctor:theek hai

abhijeet:thank you doctor

**FLASHBACK END:**

doctor:phir woh operation theater main aik jagah khada(stand)raha aur bus use dekhta raha jab main uski aankhon main dekha aik pal k liye mujhe laga jaise yeh use aakhri bar dekh raha ho jaise woh use apne aankhon main qaid kar raha ho k shayad ab yeh unse mil payenge k nahi

acp sir(wet tone)sach kaha aapne doctor yeh use apne aankh main qaid kar raha tha ta ke jab yeh maare to uska chehra iski aankhon k saamne ho aur yeh chain se mar sake

doctor:i,m sorry per maine wahi kaha jo sacha hai btw yeh kuch form hai jis main aap ko sign karna hai main chalta hn tum log bhi chalo and they move out from there after left the doctor acp sir brust out into tear and salunkhe sir hug him thigtly

acp sir:yeh kya ho gaya salunkhe kya ho gaya

salunkhe sir:pta nahi boss ab kya hoga agr daya aur tarika ko pta chal gaya to

now both feel scare in their heart acp sir scare if daya know the truth he los his 2nd son to and salunkhe sir scare if tarika know the truth she die

**SO KAISA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPPY BTANA ZAROOR AND SOORY FOR LATE AND MISTAKE OMG OMG ITNE SAARE REVIEW THANK YOU GUYS AAP LOGO NE TO DIL KHUSH KAR DIYA CHALO AAB IS CHAPPY KO REVIEW DENE K LIYE TAYAR HO JAYE REVIEW 50 SE KUM NAHI HONA CHAHIYE AGR 50 SE OPER HO GAYA TO NEXT UPTADE JALDI MILE GA AGR 50 REVIEW DENE MAIN LATE KIYA TO UPTADE BHI LATE MILEGA **

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU**

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**ISHA**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS HOW R U ALL I HOPE EVERYONE IS FINEYEH KYA GUYS ITNE KUM REVIEW BAKI KAHA GAYAB HO GAYE ANYWAYS **

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPTADE **

**AIK NAYA SACH****:**

BOTH SENIOR FEEL SCARE IN THEIR HEART ACP SIR SCARE IF DAYA KNOW THE TRUTH HE LOST HIS YOUNGER SON TOO AND SALUNKHE SIR SCARE IF TARIKA KNOW THE TRUTH SHE WILL DIE

**IN TARIKA ROOM:**

tarika come in consious and she find himself on sofa she confuse but next second she remember the incident so she got up from sofa in jark and due to jark the pillow fall down from sofa she saw the invlopment she confuse after seeing the invlopment then she open it and she found the pepar inside of this where something wrote she start to read after read this she shock in his place her eyes turn to wet she can't beleive in her eyes tear continuesly falling from her eyes few minute letar she wipe her tear then compossed himself completly after that she come out from room and move toward i.c.u where her lover her abhi is present with lifeless body but her feet stop automatecly out side of the i.c. the i.c.u both buddies still sat on floor and was in hug .salunkhe sir pull back his buddy from hug then wipe his tear but his tear was not ready to stop acp sir look at his buddy then in painful tone:

kya hua salunkhe tum to mere aansoo rok rahe ho per tumhare aansoo q nahi ruk rahe hai

salunkhe(teary tone)koshish to kar raha hn yaar per yeh hai k rukne ka naam hi nahi le raha hai

acp sir(wet tone)sach to yahi hai salunkhe hum jitna bhi koshish kar le yeh aansoo aaj rukne waala nahi hai mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai k hamara abhijeet ab hamare beech nahi woh hamain chod kar chala gaya hai jab daya mujhse se abhijeet k baare main pouchega to main usse kya kahonga kaise kahon usse k uska abhi uska bhai use chod kar chala gaya hai aur woh bhi aisi jagah jaha se koi bhi wapis nahi aa sakta humne use kho diya salunkhe kho diya (in worried tone)mujhe bohut dar lag raha hai yaar salunkhe look at him agr daya ko is baare main pta chal gaya to woh jee nahi payega woh mar jayega yaar mar jayega(tired tone)main bohut thak gaya hn yaar kuch saal pehle maine apne bete nakul khoya tha aur aaj abhijeet aur ab lagta hai k main daya ko bhi kho donga mujh main ab itni taqat nahi hai k main ab aur kuch kho sakon nahi hai mujh main woh taqat wit that acp sir brust out into tear salunkhe sir hug him he also crying then:

mujhe bhi bohut dar lag raha hai yaar agr tarika ko bhi is baare main pta chal gaya to woh bhi daya ki tarah toot jayegi mar jayegi woh bhi yaar mar jayegi

outside of the i.c.u tarika had tear in her eyes she says to himself:nahi main nahi toot sakti mujhe abhi ki aakhri khuwaish jo poori karni hai per pta nahi mera dil is sach ko maanne ko tayar nahi hai mera abhi yaha bejaan pada hua hai per phir bhi mujhe aisa q lag raha hai jaise yeh mera abhi nahi balke koi aur hai aur mera abhi yahi kahi hai aur yeh sab dekh raha hai per doctor ne jo bhi kaha hai woh bhi to jhoot nahi ho sakta pta nahi sach kya hai jhoot kya hai she wipe her tear then pehle mujhe yeh karna hai jo mujhe is chitti main karne ko kaha gaya hai uske baad mujhe dcp sir se bhi milna hai aur unse jaanna hai k akhir unho ne mujhe sabse abhi k baare main aisa kehne ko kyun kaha tha

**FLASHBACK START:**

**one person enter in lab he is so much tense tarika look at him and shock she feel the tense in his face so she decide to ask**

**arre dcp sir aap yaha kya hua sir kuch pareshaan sa lag raha hai aap?**

**dcp sir look at her then try to in normel tone:main kaha pareshaan hn nahi to main bikul theek hn **

**tarika just look at dcp sir face where she feel tense then:**

**acha to phir aap yaha kisi kaam se aye hai salunkhe sir se kuch kaam hai kya agr aisa hai to main unhe phone but dcp sir cut**

**nahi mujhe salunkhe se nahi balke mujhe to tumse kaam hai **

**tarika(in confuse)mujhse per main aap ki kya madad kar sakti hn**

**dcp sir:dekho tarika jo main kehne jaa raha hn usse shayad tumhe gussa aye per tumhe yeh karna hai aur us main kuch bhi galti nahi honi chahiye**

**tarika(more confuse)per mujhe karna kya hai?**

**dcp sir told her everything after listenin this she become in anger she look at dcp sir with firy eyes then in anger:**

**sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hai aap ki himmat kaise hui abhijeet k baare main aisa kehne ki sorry sir per main yeh nahi kar sakti**

**dcp sir:tumhe yeh karna hi hoga(warn tone)nahi to**

**tarika:nahi to kya sir?**

**dcp sir(tease tone)nahi to mujhe majbooran salunkhe ki jagah kisi aur ko dena padega**

**tarika(in shock)salunkhe sir ki jagah kisi aur ko matlab kya hai aap ka sir?**

**dcp sir:tarika matlab to tum samajh chuki ho ab anjaan banne ki koshish na karo to hi acha hoga**

**tarika:nahi sir aap aisa nahi kar sakte main aap ko aisa karne nahi doongi**

**dcp sir(tease tone)main aisa kar sakta hn aur mujhe koi nahi rok sakta tum bhi nahi ab tumhe faisla karna hai ya to tum wahi karo jo maine karne ko kaha hai ya phir main wahi karta hn jo main karne aya hn aur waise bhi salunkhe ki transfer letter mere pocket main hai and he pointed to his coat **

**tarika look at dcp sir then she think dcp sir look at her face where he found silent so he say:**

**theek hai to phir main but tarika cut**

**nahi main tayar hn dcp sir look at him with tease smile magar meri aik shart hai?**

**dcp sir:kaisi shart?**

**tarika:main yeh kaam to kar loongi magar uske baad aap ko mujhe btana hoga k aap ne aakhir mujhe yeh kaam karne ko kyun kaha hai**

**dcp sir:theek hai agr mujhe laga k tumhe bata dena theek hoga to main tumhe bta doonga**

**dcp sir feel someone coming so he say to tarika:theek hai ab tum tayar raho aur bikul waisa hi kehna jaisa maine kehne ko kaha hai aur ha kisi ko is baare main bilkul bhi pta nahi chalna chahiye tarika noded and dcp sir hide himself from back door of lab(guys uske baad tarika ne wahi kaha jo aap logo ne first chappy main padha hai**

**FLASHBACK END:**

inside the bureau both buddies listen sachin,nikhil and pankaj panic voicewho called the doctor again an againboth get up and move out from i.c.u where they saw sachin s out of the romm and nikhil and pankaj move forward to bring the doctor acp sir feel scare in his heart so he move forward salunkhe sir also followed after reaching there acp sir ask sachin

kya hua sachin tum bahar q khade ho aur yeh baar baar doctor ko q bula rahe ho daya theek to hai na sachin keep silent so acp sir jark him in anger then in rash tone:main kuch pouch raha hn sachin daya theek to hai na sachin just keep silent kuch bolte kyun nahi ho now sachin speak:

sir actually daya sir behosh ho gaye hai

salunkhe sir:behosh ho gaya hai magr kaise?

sachin:sir hum log daya sir se baat kar rahe the k achanak waha tarika aa gayi

salunkhe in shock:kya tarika daya k pass ayi thi us se milne(in worried)to phir woh dikhayi kyun nahi de rahi hai woh theek to hai na sachin?

sachin:nahi sir woh poori tarah se theek nahi hai acp sir:to phir tumne use roka kyun nahi?

sachin:sir use rokna ka mouqa milta tab na sir?

acp sir:rokne ka mouqa saaf saaf btao sachin k yaha pe aakhir hua kya hai?

sachin:sir tarika daya sir k pass to ayi thi sir magr?

**SO SORRY GUYS FOR SOOOOOOOOPER LATE UPTADETO KESA LAGA AAP LOGO KO YEH CHAPPYAUR GUYS YEH MAGAR MAIN KYA RAAZ CHUPA HUA HAI SOCHE GA ZAROORNEXT CHAPPY MAIN MAGAR KA RAAZ KHULEGA PER USSE PEHLE AAP LOGO KO IS CHAPPY K LIYE AAP LOGO KO 30,35 REVIEW DENA HAI AUR ZAROOR DENA HAI AGR ISSE KUM HUA TO NEXT CHAPPY LATE MAINE TO PEHLE SOCHA THA 50 REVIEW MAGR SHORT UPTADE HAI IS LIYE REVIEW KO BHI SHORT KAR DIYA HAI AIK AUR BAAT MAINE FF DOOBARA SIRF UN LOGO KI WAJAH SE ON KIYA HAI JO REVIEW KARTE HAI AB BHAI JO REVIEW KARTE HAI MUJHE BHI UNKE BAARE MAIN SOCHNA HAI SO GUYS AB BAATAIN BOHUT HO GAYI HAI AB AAP LOG REVIEW DENE K LIYE START HO JAYE**

**THANK YOU**

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**ISHA**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND I THINK YOU ALL FINE**

**SO HERE IS THE UPDATE:**

_**ALVIDA:**_

sachin:sir tarika daya sir k pass ayi to thi magr

magr kya?acp sir say's

magr sir jo kuch bhi hua usper yakin nahi ho raha hai

sachin saaf saaf btao hua kya hai:dr;sahab say's

sir hum daya sir se baat kar rahe the k achanak

_**FLASHBACK START:**_

**in daya room all chat with daya but daya eye's on door like he is waithing for someone for special person his junior know very wellabout this but the try to divert his mind to other side**

**kya hua sir aap baar baar darwaaze ki taraf kyun dekh rahe hai**

**kuch nahi sachin woh main bus sir logo ka wait kar raha tha woh log abhi tak nahi aye mujhse milne**

**sir aap sirf acp sir ka wait kar rahe hai ya phir koi aur jisko aap ki nazre dhoond rahi hai**

**kisi aur ka wait nikhil main bhala kisi aur ka wait kyun karonga**

**arre nikhil kyun sir ko tang kar rahe ho tumhe nahi pta kya daya sir ki aankhain kise dhoond rahi hai aap tension na le sir abhijeet sir abhi aa jayenge acp sir k saath**

**kya tum log bhi aisa kuch nahi hai pankaj but his heart know very well that he is waiting for abhijeet**

**sachin(pov)ab aap ko kaise bataye sir jiska aap besabri se wait kar rahe hai woh khud i.c.u main hai**

**daya look at sachin face where he saw tense so he ask **

**kya hua sachin kaafi pareshaan lag rahe ho sab theek to hai na**

**before sachin say something a voice come from behind them:**

**theek kaise ho sakta hai daya**

**they all look at the door where they found tarika who move toward daya he smile after seeing tarika**

**arre tarika tum yaha**

**ha kyun main nai aa sakti kya tumse milne?**

**arre nahi tarika maine aisa kab kaha**

**waise daya tum kisi ka wait kar rahe ho kya?**

**daya(sad tone)ha woh pta nahi abhijeet kaha reh gaya hai kab se wait kar raha hn main uska**

**arre tumhe nahi pta kya abhi but sachin cut**

**arre tarika tum bhi na pehle hi humne daya sir ko kaafi tang kar liya hai **

**tarika look at sachin who signal him to keep quite daya notic this he look at nikhil and pankaj they both also become in tense now daya feel something fishy so he ask tarika**

**ha to tarika tum kya kehne waali thi abhi k baare main**

**arrre sir aap ko aaram ki zaroorat hai aap baad main but sachin stop after seeing daya in anger he feel scare if he know the truth what will be his reaction**

**ha tarika tum kaho jo kehna chah rahi ho**

**sach main daya tum kuch nahi jaante ya phir anjaan ban rahe ho**

**jaan kar bhi anjaan tarika tum kehna kya chahti ho saaf btao**

**daya tum jiska wait kar rahe ho na woh ab kabhi nahi ayega**

**kabhi nahi ayega matlab kya hai tumhara woh kyun nahi ayega main jaanta hn woh mujhse naraaz hai per iska yeh matlab nahi k woh mujhe dekhne nahi ayega tum dekhna jaise hi woh acp sir k saath aata hai main use kaise maana leta hn aur waise bhi woh apne bhai se ziyada dair tak naraaz nahi reh sakta**

**acha to phir yeh btao k acp sir log ab tak kyun nahi aye tumse milne**

**woh doctor ki cabin main hai is liye**

**itni dair tak**

**ha woh then something strike his mind he look at tarika:iska matlab(to sachin)sir kuch kaha kya abhijeet ko sachin look at nikhil and pankaj daya understood so he say in little bit anger ab unki taraf dekne se kuch nahi hone waala meri taraf dekho aur btao kya sir ne abhijeet ko kuch kaha hai **

**jee sir with low tone**

**kya kaha sir ne?**

**sachin tell him everything but he hide abhijeet accident sence after listening this daya become in anger**

**kya itna sab kuch ho gaya aur tum logo ne mujhe btaya tak tum logo ko bhi yahi but cut**

**nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai but sir humne aap ko is liye nahi btaya kyun k aap ki tabiyat theek nahi hai**

**ha sir sirf is liye humne aap se yeh baat chupayi**

**arre sachin tumne baaqi sach kyun chup li**

**baaqi sach sachin ab koun sa sach chupaya tumne**

**nahi sir aur kuch bhi nahi hai**

**arre sachin daya se q chupa rahe ho use jaanne ka haq hai after all uske bhai ka sawal hai chalo main hi bta deti hn **

**and she told lab sence accident sence but she too hide abhijeet death sence after listening this daya become statue mood sachin nikhil and pankaj become in more tense sachin keep his hand on daya shoulder and the result he faint trio shout: daya sir**

**tarika yeh tumne kya kiya?**

**maine kya kiya sachin maine wahi kaha jo sach hai**

**per tarika abhi kyun pehle daya sir ko theek ho jaane dete phir hum khud bta dete sir ko**

**wah nikhil wah badi fikar hai tumhe daya sir ki aur abhijeet ka kya uske baare main to kisi ne poucha hai nahi **

**aisi koi baat nahi hai dr tarika humain unki bhi fikar hai**

**acha waise pankaj ab tum logo ki fikar karne se koi faida nahi hai**

**kya matlab hai tumhara tarika?**

**bohut jald pta chal jayega tum logo ko and she throw something on floor sachin notice and she left the room**

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

kya tarika ne yeh nahi yeh nahi ho sakta yeh sach nahi hai

kya nahi ho sakta salunkhe kya aisa hi hua hai tumne suna nahi sachin ne kya kaha

magr sir tarika ne jo kuch bhi kiya us main uski aik majboori thi

tumhare kehne ka matlab kya hai sachin itna sab kuch karne k baad uski kya majboori ho sakti hai

sir majboori hai tabhi to usne yeh sab kuch kiya hai

acha kya majboori thi bta sakte ho tum mujhe

jee sir yeh lijiye and he give something to acp sir,acp sir take it then:

yeh kya hai yeh to kuch pepar jaisa lag raha hai

ha sir yeh pepar hi hai aap khol k dekh lijiye phir aap ko pta chal jayega

acp sir open the pepar and start read few minute later the pepar fall down from acp sir hand salunkhe sir look at him then he pick up the pepar and read tear come his eyes he look at his buddy then wet tone:

boss yeh sab matlab tarika ne yeh sab pta nahi meri beti kaha hogi kis haal main hogi yeh theek nahi kya tumhare bete ne meri beti k saath theek nahi kiya main use kabhi maaf nahi karonga kabhi nahi and he start crying

acp sir:salunkhe and he pull his buddy in his hug sachin,nikhil and pankaj just look at their both senior

sachin:sir abhijeet kaise hai

salunkhe pull back himself from acp hug then both look at each other they don't what to say

nikhil:kya sir aap aik doosre ki taraf aise kyun dekh rahe hai btaye na sir abhijeet sir kaise hai

pankaj:ha sir btaye plz

salunkhe sir:sachin abhijeet

ha sir btaye abhijeet sir

sachin abhijeet ab hamare beech nahi raha

trio shout:kya

nahi sir aisa nahi ho sakta woh aisa kaise kar sakte hai

aisa hi hua hai sachin aisa hi hua hai

ab hum daya sir se kaya kahenge agar unhe pta chal gaya sir to pta nahi kya hoga

sir kahi dr tarika

kya hua tarika ko

salunkhe sir main yah kehna chah raha hn k kahi dr tarika ko to pta nahi chal gaya abhijeet sir k mout k baare main agr aisa hai to unho ne daya sir ko is baare main kyun nahi btaya

kehna kya chahte ho tum pankaj

sir main bus itna keh raha hn k tarika ko agr is sab ke baare main pta hai to unho ne daya sir ko sirf abhijeet sir k accident k baare main btaya hai aur abhijeet sir k mout k baare main nahi btaya aisa kyun

pta nahi pankaj aisa kyun lag raha hai jaise daya ko hosh ayega to kahi woh humse is k baare main pouch na lein ya phir tarika na bta dein

in mean time doctor come out from room acp sir ask doctor

kaise hai woh ab

dekhe woh bilkul theek hai mujhe lagta hai unhe kisi baat ka bohut gehra shock laga hai mujhe lagta hai koi aisi baat hai jis per unhe rona hai per woh ro nahi rahe hai agr aisa hai to unhe rulaye agr woh nahi roye to problam ho sakti hai

jee doctor hum koshish karte hai

ok then doctor left salunkhe sir say

boss ab kya kare kaise use btaye btana to hoga salunkhe btana to hoga suna nahi tumne doctor ne kya kaha

few minute later nurse inform them about daya consious they enter in room where they found daya sat on bed with blank eyes

_**OTHER SIDE:**_

tarika gadi chalati hai use woh letter yaad ata hai jis main use daya ko sab kuch btane ko kaha jaata hai magr saath main yeh bhi likha hota hai woh tarika se bohut piyaar karta hai magr yeh letter jaise hi tarika ko mile ga tab woh zinda nahi hoga aur tarika ko apna aur daya ka khayal rakhne ko kaha jaata hai saath saath use khud ko zindagi main agey badhne ko kaha jaata hai

tarika:yeh tumne kiya kya abhi kya kiya tumne kaise soch liya k main tumhare bagair zinda rahongi daya kaise rahega yeh tumne theek nahi abhi hamare saath theek nahi kiya

aik sunsaan gali main do log khade hote hai aur tarika k aane ka intizaar karte hai jaise hi tarika gadi rok kar utarti hai woh dono aik doosre ko ishara karte hai aur phir baat karne lagte

1st men:yeh kiya ho gaya sir kya ho gaya

2nd men:pta nahi mangesh yeh kaise ho gaya mujhe uski baat nahi maanna chahiye tha agr main uski baat nahi maanta to shayad yeh nahi hota nahi hota

a voice come from behind them:kya nahi maanna chahiye tha dcp sir dacp sir turn and he saw tarika

arre tarika tum yaha par tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

aap ko pta hai sir main yaha pe kya kar rahi hn to btaye aap ko kya nahi maanna chahiye

tum sach main jaanna chahti ho

ha sir main jaanna chahti hn

theek hai suno abhijeet aya tha mere pass

_**FLASHBACK START:**_

**abhijeet dcp sir k pass aata hai dacp sir use dekh kar shock ho jaate hai kyun k abhijeet bheege kapdo k saath aata hai dcp sir usse aane ki wajah pouchta hai jis per woh unhe btata hai k use aik gang ki khabar mili hai jo bacho ko agwa kar k unka dossre country main smuggling kar rahe hai yeh sun kar dcp sir shock hohai woh kehte hai k yeh baat HQ waalo ko btana hoga jis per abhijeet unse kehta hai k woh aisa nahi kar sakte jis per dcp sir aur shock ho jaate hai abhijeet kehta hai k yeh kaam chup kar karna hoga magr dcp sir mana kar dete hai per abhijeet unhe kisi tarah mana lete hai**

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

yeh sun kar tarika rone lagti hai aur waha se chali jaati hai

hospital main sab daya k kamre main hote hai acp sir daya ko bulate hai jis per woh acp sir ki taraf dekte hai unhe dekh kar daya k aankhon main aansoo aa jata hai hai phir acp sir use hug karte hai aur daya rone lagta hai acp sir use chup karane ki koshish karta hai phir daya abhijeet k baare main pouchta hai jis per acp sir tense main aa jaate hai

phir unke peeche se awaaz ate hai aur sab us taraf dekhte hai aur shock ho jaate kyun k woh dcp sir hote hai dcp sir daya ko abhijeet ki mout ki khabar deta hai jise sun kar woh shock ho jaata hai phir woh inkaar kar deta hai jis per dcp sir use i.c.u jaane ko kehta yeh sun kar daya foran i.c.u ki taraf jaata sab use rokne ki koshish karte hai per woh nahi maanta hai acp sir aur sab dcp sir ki taraf gusse se dekhte hai phir daya i.c.u main enter ho jaata hai aur uske paon khud ba khud ruk jaata hai aur phir waha sab aa jaate hai daya agey bhad kar use choone ki koshish karta hai per dcp sir userok leta sab unki taraf dekhte hai phir woh daya ko aik letter deta hai daya jis main likha hota hai k daya abhijeet ki body ko touch na kare magr uski chita ko agni de yeh uski last wish hai yeh padh kar daya shock ho jaata hai aur sab log bhi magr daya use touch karna chahta hai per dcp sir rok deta hai aur kuch dair baad waha se chala jaata hai sab dcp k jaane k baad rone lagte hai tarika bhi waha aa jaati hai salunkhe sir apni beti ko dekh kar gale lagata hai aur woh bhi rone lagti hai

phir HQ k saare log aik saath jaama hote hai aur phir daya abhijeet ko kuch dair dekhta hai phir uske baad uske chita ko aag laga deta hai dour se aik shakhs woh sab dekhta hai aur woh dcp sir hote hai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dcp sir kehte hai k abhijeet yeh tumne kya kiya main maanta hn k hamari apas main banti nahi hai per iska yeh matlab to nahi k tum yeh duniya hi chod k chale jao tum hamare department k aik bohut hi qabil officer ho aur aaj humne use kho diya hai uske baad dcp sir chale jaate hai

kuch dair baad ceremony khatam ho jaate hai phir sab dekhte hai k waha daya nahi per acp sir samajh jaate hai aur use kuch waqt akela rehne k liye chod deta

**AAJ HO GAYA HN SABSE DOUR MAIN**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI**

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**MAIN JAANTA HN YEH KEHNA AASAN HAI**

**AUR**

**BHULANA USSE BHI ZIYADA MUSHKIL**

**PER SACH TO YAHI HAI**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI **

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**AAP KAHENGE **

**K**

**KAASH WOH WAQT WAPIS AA JAYE**

**JIS MAIN HUM KHUSH THE**

**KAASH WOH PAL THAM JAYE **

**JIS MAIN HUM SAATH THE**

**PER HONI KO KOUN ROK SAKTA HAI**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI**

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**LOG KEHTE HAI**

**KISI AIK K CHALE JAANE SE **

**ZINDAGI NAHI RUKTI**

**PER UNHE KIYA PATA K**

**HAZARON K AANE SE BHI**

**USKI KAMI POORI NAHI HOTI**

**AB AAP LOGO KHUSH REHNA HAI**

**ZINDAGI MAIN AGAY BADHNA HAI**

**MUJHE BHULA DENA HAI**

**KYUN K**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI**

**YAQINAN JEENA HAI**

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**SO SOOOOOOOOOOOORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND GUYS END MUJHE NAHI PTA AAP LOGO KO KESA LAGA HAI AUR MERI BEHAN NE ISKA END KYA SOCHA HAI MAGR GUYS AGR AAP CHAHTE HAI K ABHIJEET SIR WAPIS AA JAYE TO REVIEW KARE AUR REVIEW 150 TAK HONA CHAHIYE AGR 150 HUA TO THEEK NAHI TO YAHI END AUR GUYS 150 REVIEW HONE PER UPDATE K SAATH SAATH TWICE BHI HOGA AUR KHATAM BHI SO GUYS REVIEW DENE K LIYE START HO JAYE AND SORRY FOR MISTAK**

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU**

**FROM**

**SAMI**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND I THINK YOU ALL FINE**

**SO HERE IS THE UPDATE:**

_**ALVIDA:**_

sachin:sir tarika daya sir k pass ayi to thi magr

magr kya?acp sir say's

magr sir jo kuch bhi hua usper yakin nahi ho raha hai

sachin saaf saaf btao hua kya hai:dr;sahab say's

sir hum daya sir se baat kar rahe the k achanak

_**FLASHBACK START:**_

**in daya room all chat with daya but daya eye's on door like he is waithing for someone for special person his junior know very wellabout this but the try to divert his mind to other side**

**kya hua sir aap baar baar darwaaze ki taraf kyun dekh rahe hai**

**kuch nahi sachin woh main bus sir logo ka wait kar raha tha woh log abhi tak nahi aye mujhse milne**

**sir aap sirf acp sir ka wait kar rahe hai ya phir koi aur jisko aap ki nazre dhoond rahi hai**

**kisi aur ka wait nikhil main bhala kisi aur ka wait kyun karonga**

**arre nikhil kyun sir ko tang kar rahe ho tumhe nahi pta kya daya sir ki aankhain kise dhoond rahi hai aap tension na le sir abhijeet sir abhi aa jayenge acp sir k saath**

**kya tum log bhi aisa kuch nahi hai pankaj but his heart know very well that he is waiting for abhijeet**

**sachin(pov)ab aap ko kaise bataye sir jiska aap besabri se wait kar rahe hai woh khud i.c.u main hai**

**daya look at sachin face where he saw tense so he ask **

**kya hua sachin kaafi pareshaan lag rahe ho sab theek to hai na**

**before sachin say something a voice come from behind them:**

**theek kaise ho sakta hai daya**

**they all look at the door where they found tarika who move toward daya he smile after seeing tarika**

**arre tarika tum yaha**

**ha kyun main nai aa sakti kya tumse milne?**

**arre nahi tarika maine aisa kab kaha**

**waise daya tum kisi ka wait kar rahe ho kya?**

**daya(sad tone)ha woh pta nahi abhijeet kaha reh gaya hai kab se wait kar raha hn main uska**

**arre tumhe nahi pta kya abhi but sachin cut**

**arre tarika tum bhi na pehle hi humne daya sir ko kaafi tang kar liya hai **

**tarika look at sachin who signal him to keep quite daya notic this he look at nikhil and pankaj they both also become in tense now daya feel something fishy so he ask tarika**

**ha to tarika tum kya kehne waali thi abhi k baare main**

**arrre sir aap ko aaram ki zaroorat hai aap baad main but sachin stop after seeing daya in anger he feel scare if he know the truth what will be his reaction**

**ha tarika tum kaho jo kehna chah rahi ho**

**sach main daya tum kuch nahi jaante ya phir anjaan ban rahe ho**

**jaan kar bhi anjaan tarika tum kehna kya chahti ho saaf btao**

**daya tum jiska wait kar rahe ho na woh ab kabhi nahi ayega**

**kabhi nahi ayega matlab kya hai tumhara woh kyun nahi ayega main jaanta hn woh mujhse naraaz hai per iska yeh matlab nahi k woh mujhe dekhne nahi ayega tum dekhna jaise hi woh acp sir k saath aata hai main use kaise maana leta hn aur waise bhi woh apne bhai se ziyada dair tak naraaz nahi reh sakta**

**acha to phir yeh btao k acp sir log ab tak kyun nahi aye tumse milne**

**woh doctor ki cabin main hai is liye**

**itni dair tak**

**ha woh then something strike his mind he look at tarika:iska matlab(to sachin)sir kuch kaha kya abhijeet ko sachin look at nikhil and pankaj daya understood so he say in little bit anger ab unki taraf dekne se kuch nahi hone waala meri taraf dekho aur btao kya sir ne abhijeet ko kuch kaha hai **

**jee sir with low tone**

**kya kaha sir ne?**

**sachin tell him everything but he hide abhijeet accident sence after listening this daya become in anger**

**kya itna sab kuch ho gaya aur tum logo ne mujhe btaya tak tum logo ko bhi yahi but cut**

**nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai but sir humne aap ko is liye nahi btaya kyun k aap ki tabiyat theek nahi hai**

**ha sir sirf is liye humne aap se yeh baat chupayi**

**arre sachin tumne baaqi sach kyun chup li**

**baaqi sach sachin ab koun sa sach chupaya tumne**

**nahi sir aur kuch bhi nahi hai**

**arre sachin daya se q chupa rahe ho use jaanne ka haq hai after all uske bhai ka sawal hai chalo main hi bta deti hn **

**and she told lab sence accident sence but she too hide abhijeet death sence after listening this daya become statue mood sachin nikhil and pankaj become in more tense sachin keep his hand on daya shoulder and the result he faint trio shout: daya sir**

**tarika yeh tumne kya kiya?**

**maine kya kiya sachin maine wahi kaha jo sach hai**

**per tarika abhi kyun pehle daya sir ko theek ho jaane dete phir hum khud bta dete sir ko**

**wah nikhil wah badi fikar hai tumhe daya sir ki aur abhijeet ka kya uske baare main to kisi ne poucha hai nahi **

**aisi koi baat nahi hai dr tarika humain unki bhi fikar hai**

**acha waise pankaj ab tum logo ki fikar karne se koi faida nahi hai**

**kya matlab hai tumhara tarika?**

**bohut jald pta chal jayega tum logo ko and she throw something on floor sachin notice and she left the room**

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

kya tarika ne yeh nahi yeh nahi ho sakta yeh sach nahi hai

kya nahi ho sakta salunkhe kya aisa hi hua hai tumne suna nahi sachin ne kya kaha

magr sir tarika ne jo kuch bhi kiya us main uski aik majboori thi

tumhare kehne ka matlab kya hai sachin itna sab kuch karne k baad uski kya majboori ho sakti hai

sir majboori hai tabhi to usne yeh sab kuch kiya hai

acha kya majboori thi bta sakte ho tum mujhe

jee sir yeh lijiye and he give something to acp sir,acp sir take it then:

yeh kya hai yeh to kuch pepar jaisa lag raha hai

ha sir yeh pepar hi hai aap khol k dekh lijiye phir aap ko pta chal jayega

acp sir open the pepar and start read few minute later the pepar fall down from acp sir hand salunkhe sir look at him then he pick up the pepar and read tear come his eyes he look at his buddy then wet tone:

boss yeh sab matlab tarika ne yeh sab pta nahi meri beti kaha hogi kis haal main hogi yeh theek nahi kya tumhare bete ne meri beti k saath theek nahi kiya main use kabhi maaf nahi karonga kabhi nahi and he start crying

acp sir:salunkhe and he pull his buddy in his hug sachin,nikhil and pankaj just look at their both senior

sachin:sir abhijeet kaise hai

salunkhe pull back himself from acp hug then both look at each other they don't what to say

nikhil:kya sir aap aik doosre ki taraf aise kyun dekh rahe hai btaye na sir abhijeet sir kaise hai

pankaj:ha sir btaye plz

salunkhe sir:sachin abhijeet

ha sir btaye abhijeet sir

sachin abhijeet ab hamare beech nahi raha

trio shout:kya

nahi sir aisa nahi ho sakta woh aisa kaise kar sakte hai

aisa hi hua hai sachin aisa hi hua hai

ab hum daya sir se kaya kahenge agar unhe pta chal gaya sir to pta nahi kya hoga

sir kahi dr tarika

kya hua tarika ko

salunkhe sir main yah kehna chah raha hn k kahi dr tarika ko to pta nahi chal gaya abhijeet sir k mout k baare main agr aisa hai to unho ne daya sir ko is baare main kyun nahi btaya

kehna kya chahte ho tum pankaj

sir main bus itna keh raha hn k tarika ko agr is sab ke baare main pta hai to unho ne daya sir ko sirf abhijeet sir k accident k baare main btaya hai aur abhijeet sir k mout k baare main nahi btaya aisa kyun

pta nahi pankaj aisa kyun lag raha hai jaise daya ko hosh ayega to kahi woh humse is k baare main pouch na lein ya phir tarika na bta dein

in mean time doctor come out from room acp sir ask doctor

kaise hai woh ab

dekhe woh bilkul theek hai mujhe lagta hai unhe kisi baat ka bohut gehra shock laga hai mujhe lagta hai koi aisi baat hai jis per unhe rona hai per woh ro nahi rahe hai agr aisa hai to unhe rulaye agr woh nahi roye to problam ho sakti hai

jee doctor hum koshish karte hai

ok then doctor left salunkhe sir say

boss ab kya kare kaise use btaye btana to hoga salunkhe btana to hoga suna nahi tumne doctor ne kya kaha

few minute later nurse inform them about daya consious they enter in room where they found daya sat on bed with blank eyes

_**OTHER SIDE:**_

tarika gadi chalati hai use woh letter yaad ata hai jis main use daya ko sab kuch btane ko kaha jaata hai magr saath main yeh bhi likha hota hai woh tarika se bohut piyaar karta hai magr yeh letter jaise hi tarika ko mile ga tab woh zinda nahi hoga aur tarika ko apna aur daya ka khayal rakhne ko kaha jaata hai saath saath use khud ko zindagi main agey badhne ko kaha jaata hai

tarika:yeh tumne kiya kya abhi kya kiya tumne kaise soch liya k main tumhare bagair zinda rahongi daya kaise rahega yeh tumne theek nahi abhi hamare saath theek nahi kiya

aik sunsaan gali main do log khade hote hai aur tarika k aane ka intizaar karte hai jaise hi tarika gadi rok kar utarti hai woh dono aik doosre ko ishara karte hai aur phir baat karne lagte

1st men:yeh kiya ho gaya sir kya ho gaya

2nd men:pta nahi mangesh yeh kaise ho gaya mujhe uski baat nahi maanna chahiye tha agr main uski baat nahi maanta to shayad yeh nahi hota nahi hota

a voice come from behind them:kya nahi maanna chahiye tha dcp sir dacp sir turn and he saw tarika

arre tarika tum yaha par tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

aap ko pta hai sir main yaha pe kya kar rahi hn to btaye aap ko kya nahi maanna chahiye

tum sach main jaanna chahti ho

ha sir main jaanna chahti hn

theek hai suno abhijeet aya tha mere pass

_**FLASHBACK START:**_

**abhijeet dcp sir k pass aata hai dacp sir use dekh kar shock ho jaate hai kyun k abhijeet bheege kapdo k saath aata hai dcp sir usse aane ki wajah pouchta hai jis per woh unhe btata hai k use aik gang ki khabar mili hai jo bacho ko agwa kar k unka dossre country main smuggling kar rahe hai yeh sun kar dcp sir shock hohai woh kehte hai k yeh baat HQ waalo ko btana hoga jis per abhijeet unse kehta hai k woh aisa nahi kar sakte jis per dcp sir aur shock ho jaate hai abhijeet kehta hai k yeh kaam chup kar karna hoga magr dcp sir mana kar dete hai per abhijeet unhe kisi tarah mana lete hai**

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

yeh sun kar tarika rone lagti hai aur waha se chali jaati hai

hospital main sab daya k kamre main hote hai acp sir daya ko bulate hai jis per woh acp sir ki taraf dekte hai unhe dekh kar daya k aankhon main aansoo aa jata hai hai phir acp sir use hug karte hai aur daya rone lagta hai acp sir use chup karane ki koshish karta hai phir daya abhijeet k baare main pouchta hai jis per acp sir tense main aa jaate hai

phir unke peeche se awaaz ate hai aur sab us taraf dekhte hai aur shock ho jaate kyun k woh dcp sir hote hai dcp sir daya ko abhijeet ki mout ki khabar deta hai jise sun kar woh shock ho jaata hai phir woh inkaar kar deta hai jis per dcp sir use i.c.u jaane ko kehta yeh sun kar daya foran i.c.u ki taraf jaata sab use rokne ki koshish karte hai per woh nahi maanta hai acp sir aur sab dcp sir ki taraf gusse se dekhte hai phir daya i.c.u main enter ho jaata hai aur uske paon khud ba khud ruk jaata hai aur phir waha sab aa jaate hai daya agey bhad kar use choone ki koshish karta hai per dcp sir userok leta sab unki taraf dekhte hai phir woh daya ko aik letter deta hai daya jis main likha hota hai k daya abhijeet ki body ko touch na kare magr uski chita ko agni de yeh uski last wish hai yeh padh kar daya shock ho jaata hai aur sab log bhi magr daya use touch karna chahta hai per dcp sir rok deta hai aur kuch dair baad waha se chala jaata hai sab dcp k jaane k baad rone lagte hai tarika bhi waha aa jaati hai salunkhe sir apni beti ko dekh kar gale lagata hai aur woh bhi rone lagti hai

phir HQ k saare log aik saath jaama hote hai aur phir daya abhijeet ko kuch dair dekhta hai phir uske baad uske chita ko aag laga deta hai dour se aik shakhs woh sab dekhta hai aur woh dcp sir hote hai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dcp sir kehte hai k abhijeet yeh tumne kya kiya main maanta hn k hamari apas main banti nahi hai per iska yeh matlab to nahi k tum yeh duniya hi chod k chale jao tum hamare department k aik bohut hi qabil officer ho aur aaj humne use kho diya hai uske baad dcp sir chale jaate hai

kuch dair baad ceremony khatam ho jaate hai phir sab dekhte hai k waha daya nahi per acp sir samajh jaate hai aur use kuch waqt akela rehne k liye chod deta

**AAJ HO GAYA HN SABSE DOUR MAIN**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI**

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**MAIN JAANTA HN YEH KEHNA AASAN HAI**

**AUR**

**BHULANA USSE BHI ZIYADA MUSHKIL**

**PER SACH TO YAHI HAI**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI **

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**AAP KAHENGE **

**K**

**KAASH WOH WAQT WAPIS AA JAYE**

**JIS MAIN HUM KHUSH THE**

**KAASH WOH PAL THAM JAYE **

**JIS MAIN HUM SAATH THE**

**PER HONI KO KOUN ROK SAKTA HAI**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI**

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**LOG KEHTE HAI**

**KISI AIK K CHALE JAANE SE **

**ZINDAGI NAHI RUKTI**

**PER UNHE KIYA PATA K**

**HAZARON K AANE SE BHI**

**USKI KAMI POORI NAHI HOTI**

**AB AAP LOGO KHUSH REHNA HAI**

**ZINDAGI MAIN AGAY BADHNA HAI**

**MUJHE BHULA DENA HAI**

**KYUN K**

**AB TO AAP LOGO KO JEENA HAI**

**YAQINAN JEENA HAI**

**MUJHE BHOOL K**

**SO SOOOOOOOOOOOORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND GUYS END MUJHE NAHI PTA AAP LOGO KO KESA LAGA HAI AUR MERI BEHAN NE ISKA END KYA SOCHA HAI MAGR GUYS AGR AAP CHAHTE HAI K ABHIJEET SIR WAPIS AA JAYE TO REVIEW KARE AUR REVIEW 150 TAK HONA CHAHIYE AGR 150 HUA TO THEEK NAHI TO YAHI END AUR GUYS 150 REVIEW HONE PER UPDATE K SAATH SAATH TWICE BHI HOGA AUR KHATAM BHI SO GUYS REVIEW DENE K LIYE START HO JAYE AND SORRY FOR MISTAK**

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU**

**FROM**

**SAMI**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE I KNOW BOHUT LATE UPDATE KAR RAHA HN BUT YEH KYA GUYS ITNE KUM REVIEW PEHLE CHAPPY MAIN TO 74 REVIEW MILE MAGR USKE BAAD SE TO REVIEW HI KAHI GAYAB HO GAYE JISSE TO YAHI LAGTA HAI K AAP LOGO KO YEH STORY PASAND NAHI AAYI ANYWAYS GUYS**

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE:**

_**ABHIJEET IS BACK:**_

daya is absence and acp sir know the reason of his absence dcp sir left the sport infact everyone left the sport after finishing ceremony acp sir and salunkhe sir in acp sir car and cid team another car in mean time acp sir phone ring up he look at caller id then he pick the phon with

hello acp pradyuman is here (in shock)what salunkhe look at his buddy on sudden his reaction acha theek hai hum abhi aate hai ok thank you and he cut the line salunkhe ask

kya hua boss kiska phone tha sab theek to hai?

kuch bhi theek nahi hai yaar kuch bhi

matlab?

matlab daya hospital main hai

kya magar kaise?

yeh to wahi jaane k baad pta chalega and he he dail someone number few second later

ha sachin aik kaam karo tum log abhi apne apne ghar jaa ke aaram karo meri fikar mat karo tum log main theek hn ok bye and he cut the phone

few minute later acp sir car stop infront of hospital both come out from car and rush inside the hospital where he meet one person

tumne hi call kiya tha na?

jee sir maine hi call kiya tha

acha ab yeh btao yeh shakhs mera matlab hai hamara officer aapko kaha mila?

sir actually main beach k pass main se guzar raha tha k achanak maine dekha kuch logo ne is aadmi ko ghair rakha hai aur sir is aadmi k sir se khoon beh raha tha both shock tabhi un main se aik ne apni gun nikaal li

kya gun nikaal li phir,phir kya hua?

phir sir woh aadmi is per goli chalane waala hi tha k kahi se aik goli chali aur us aadmi k haath main lag gayi jisse uske haath se gun gir gayi aur woh dard se cheekne laga phir maine dekha kuch aur log aa rahe hai aur to aur sir un sab ke haath main gun the phir un logo ne un sab ko behosh kar diya jinhone in aadmi ko ghair rakha tha phir unhe apne saath le gaye

kya behosh kar diya aur apne saath lein gaye aapne unke gaadi ka number dekha

nahi sir yeh sab itni jaldi ho gaya mujhe kuch samajh main nahi aa raha tha

acha un logo ki shakal to dekhi to hogi?

nahi sir un sab ne mask pehna hua tha jiski wajah se maine un main se kisi ko nahi dekha

acha kuch to yaad hoga aap ko unke baare main kuch to dekha hoga aapne zara yaad karne ki koshish kare

nahi sir aisa kuch bhi yaad nahi aa raha hai

acha theek hai waise aap ka naam?

jee mera naam abhi both buddies heart stop he complete hi name abhimanyu hai

abhimanyu aise thank you abhimanyu jo aap inhe hospital le kar aaye aur saath main hamain inform kar diya

arre is main thank you ki kya baat hai doctor sahab both look at him in great shock so he correct his word mera matlab hai iski koi zaroorat nahi aap log to hamare liye apni jaan dao per laga dete hai to kya hum aap logo k liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte acha ab main chalta hn

and he about to leave when salunkhe sir stop him aik minute he stop salunkhe sir come infront of him then

tumhe kaise pta k main aik doctor hn?

abhimanyu think:shit yeh maine kya kar diya then:aap doctor hai mujhe kaise pta hai arre yeh aap kaisa sawal kar rahe hai bhala main kaise nahi pehchaanonga aap ko aap doctor salunkhe hai na cid mumbai k forensic expert arre main to kya aap ko mumbai main rehne waala har aadmi jaanta hai salunkhe sir give him look "acha" ab main jaon sir

ha jao and abhimanyu left but salunkhe sir was looking at him to go someone keep his hand on his shoulde he turn and found his buddy near him who ask

kya hua salunkhe tum uski taraf aise kyun dekh rahe ho?

pta nahi boss jab usne mujhe doctor sahab kaha aik pal k liye to mujhe laga jaise woh hamara abhijeet hai

pta nahi salunkhe tu jo keh raha hai woh sach hone chahiye k nahi per tujhe yaad hai na hum is waqt kis jaagah se aa rahe hai

yaad hai mujhe boss bohut ache se yaad hai and he wipe his tear then:chalo dekhta hai doctor kya kehte hai

ha chalo umeed karta hn woh theek ho

salunkhe press his buddy shoulder then:woh theek hoga boss bilkul theek hoga

out side of the hospital abhimanyu take relief sigh then:thank god bach gaya dhat kya kar raha tha pta nahi and he slap his hand on his head chalo phone kar ke use bhi kaam pe lag jaane ko kehta hn and he dail the numher

ha hello mera kaam ho gaya ab tumhari baare ha uske baad kaha milna hai pta hai na tumhe theek hai tumhara kaam hone k baad use bhi bta dena kya karna hai aur use bhi aane ko kehna chal theek hai bye phone rakhta hn and he cut the phone and move from there

inside the hospital both wait for doctor few minute later doctor come out acp sir and salunkhe sir shock after seeing becoz yeh wahi doctor tha jinho ne abhijeet ka bhi opration kiya tha

acp sir in shock:aap

doctor:aap, aap log yaha pe

ha woh ander jo patient hai woh hamara officer hai

oh acha mujhe nahi pta tha waise ghabrane waali koi baat nahi hai woh theek hai kuch dair main unhe hosh aa jayega tab aap unse mil sakte hai chale ab main chalta hn mujhe doosre patient ko bhi dekhna hai

and he left the place acp sir look at him to go salunkhe sir ask

kya hua boss tum us doctor ki taraf aise kyun dekh rahe ho

pta nahi yaar per mujhe yeh doctor kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai

kya yaar ab tum is doctor per bhi shak kar rahae ho

shak nahi kar raha hn yaar bus kuch ajeeb sa laga mujhe yahi keh raha hn main

but their talk cut becoz nurse inform that about daya in consious state both enter in room the doctor look at them to enter in enter when he conform that they enter in room he take big sigh then

bach gaya doctor kya kar raha tha mujhe to lagta hai us acp ko ab tak mujh pe shak ho gaya hoga chal pathner ko phone kar use kaam pe lag jaane ko kehta hn phir mujhe abhimanyu se milne bhi to jaana hai and he dail his pathner number

ha kaise ho pta hai dar lag raha hai per karna to padega tumhe acha kaam ho jaane k baad milne aa jaana hai ha ha use jagah chalo phone rakho abhimanyu mera wait kar raha hoga ha bye and best of luck iski zaroorat padegi tumhe bhai tum jo cid k teen femous officer pe nazar jo rakh rahe ho and he laugh ok bye and he cut the phone then:chal bhai late ho gaye tum ab jaake uska gussa bhi jhelo huh and he move out from hospital

in daya room acp sir saw bandage on daya head,daya is lay down on hospital bed with close eyes acp sir and salunkhe sir come near daya then acp sir crassing daya hair then soft:daya

daya open his eyes after listening acp sir voic he look at acp sir and salunkhe sir who look at him with love and care

kaise ho?

theek hn sir

sir main dard to nahi ho raha hai na?

nahi sir main bilkul theek hn

naraaz ho hum se?

nahi acp sir main bhala kyun naraaz honga aap logo se

dekho daya main jaanta but cut

kuch nahi jaante aap sir kuch bhi nahi agar aap jaante to aap aisa kabhi nahi kehte

dekho daya tumhare acp sir us waqt kaafi tense main is liye

tense main the to sir kuch bhi keh denge aur woh chup chap sun lega kuch bhi nahi kahega kai baar sir kai baar aap ne use kya kuch nahi kaha aur badle main usne kya kiya sir kuch bhi nahi chup chap sunta gaya yaha tak use gandi machli bhi kaha gaya jo poore talab ko kharab kar raha tha salunkhe sir look at him in shock phir bhi usne kuch nahi kaha sir then to acp both chode sir ab kehne se koi faida nahi hoga kyun k ab woh kabhi nahi ayega kabhi nahi

beta meri baat

sir ab aap log jaaye main sona chahta hn

per daya bache

sir plz and he close his eyes and one person listen all this from out of the room

both buddies look at each other and look at daya who close his eyes both get up to move out from room the person who was out of the room move from there and hide himself

acp sir and salunkhe sir come out from room then acp sir sat on banch with thud salunkhe look at his buddy he keep his hand on his shoulder then:boss

maine apne is bete ko bhi kho diya salunkhe kho diya

nahi boss woh thoda pareshaan hai na is liye aur thoda gusse main bhi tha

nahi salunkhe is baar maine apne daya ko bhi kahi kho diya he hold salunkhe hand then:yaar usse keh na woh wapis aa jaye main use kabhi kuch nahi kahonga kuch bhi nahi bus tum use wapis aane ko keh do he wipe his tear then agr woh wapis aa jayega na to daya bhi wapis aa jayega mere pass yaar kehta kyun nahi kaho na yaar use wapis and he brust out salunkhe pull his buddy in his hug he also have tear in his eyes

the person who hide himself listen all this he also had tear in his eyes then:sorry sir maaf kar di jiyega hamain per hum bhi majboor hai and also move out of the hospital after that he move toward his destination

**ANOTHER SIDE**:

one person is waiting for someone he is so much in anger then he say's himself

yeh log ab tab kyun nahi aaye pta nahi kaha reh gaye yeh log

then he saw one person coming after seeing him he become more anger ge move forward then

badi jalgi aa gaye tum aur woh kaha hai

woh aa raha hoga

acha kaam ho gaya?

ha ho gaya and he told him everything after listening this he brust out in anger

kya dimaag to theek hai na tumhara un ko shak ho jaata to ab tak to ho gaya hoga unhe pta nahi kya karte ho tum adi(guys shock ho gaye na) tum but he stop both look another person who was coming toward them few minute later he come near them

tum btao tumne apna kaam kar liya

ha mera kaam ho gaya

acha btao daya kaisa hai aur sir log ?

tum btao kaisa hona chahiye unhe abhimanyu ya phir cid officer abhijeet(guys a big shock for you all)

dekho rajeev(guys another shock) mujhe pta hai per tum bhi jaante ho main yeh sab kyun kar raha hn

dr,rajeev:jaanta hn tabhi saath de raha hn tumhara tum jaante bhi ho daya ne kiya kya hai?

kya kiya daya ne?

rajeev told him every thing after listening this both shock abhijeet boil in anger then

yeh daya bhi pta nahi sir ka kya haal hoga more anger bus aik baar yeh case solve ho jaaye uske baad uski class hogi

a voice come from behind then class to tab loge jab tum lein sakoge trio turn and shock

**SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE SO KESA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAAPY AND GUYS KAHA GUM HO GAYE HO TUM KA NEXT CHAPPY KAL UPDATE HOGAAUR SHARADDA AAP NARAAZ MAT HO MAIN APNE HAATH KA TREATMENT KARWA RAHA HN AUR ALLAH NE CHAHA TO BOHUT JALD PEHLE JAISE HO JAAYEGA SO GUYS REVIEW DENE K LIYE START HO JAAYE NEXT CHAAP WILL BE UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSSE 165 **

**PROMO OF NEXT CHAPPY ABHIJEET KAISE ZINDA BACHA DCP SUSPEND ABHIJEET AUR CID TEAM AAMNE SAAMNE AUR KUCH TWIST BHI **

**OK BYE **

**TACK CARE**

**FROM**

**SAMI**


	10. IMP NOTE

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE YOU ALL FINE MAIN JAANTA HN AAP LOG NEXT UPDATE KA WAIT KAR RAHE HAI MAGAR SAMI PHIR SE HOSPITALIZE HO GAYA HAI ACTUALLY WOH CHAPTER 15 UPDATE KARNE K KUCH DAIR BAAD DOCTOR K PASS HAATH K TREATMENT K LIYE JAA HI RAHA THA K ROAD MAIN USKA ACCIDENT HO GAYA JISKI WAJAH SE WOH KAAFI ZAKHMI HO GAYA HAI DOCTOR NE USKA ILAAJ TO KAR LIYA HAI MAGAR HOSH KAB TAK AYEGA PTA NAHI SO PLZ AAP LOG WAIT KARE JAISE HI WOH BILKUL FIT HO JAAYEGA AAP LOGO KO STORY KA UPDATE MIL JAAYEGA  
**

**THANK YOU**

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**SAMI FRIEND**

**ADNAN**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND MISTAKE AND SORRY IF SOMEONE HURT OF THIS CHAPTER **

**HERE IS THE UPDATE:**

_**MILAN KA SAMAY:**_

a voice come from behind them:class to tab loge jab class le sakoge trio turn and shock

**FLASHBACK START:**

**two person was so much tense they both look at each other then 1****st ****person to his pathner**

**yaar samajh main nahi aa raha hai yeh aisa kyun kar raha hai(in anger)khud to kar raha hai aur hum se bhi karwa raha hai yeh humain marwa k chodega**

**samajh to mujhe bhi nahi aa raha hai k yeh aisa kyun kar raha hai koi wajah hogi iske peeche tabhi yeh aisa qadam utha raha hai**

**aisi kya wajah ho sakti hai jo use aisa qadam uthane per majboor kar raha hai chalo maan lo wajah hai to phir woh acp sir ya daya unko kyun nahi bta raha hai**

**dekho adi woh unhe q nahi bta raha hai yeh main nahi jaanta ho sakta hai kisi ne un logo per nazar rakha hua ho**

**acha sab pe samajh main nahi aata rajeev yeh aisa case hi kyun khud solve karna chahta hai use kya lagta hai aisa karne se woh HQ waalon k saamne great cid officer ban jaayega rah chalte log use the great mahaan cid officer kahenge**

**adi shayad tum bhool rahe ho woh pehle se hi aik great cid officer hai aur log bhi use the great mahaan cid officer samajhte hai aur jo shakhs pehle se hi aisa ho use doobara aisa banne ki kya zaroorat hai**

**dekho rajeev tum but cut**

**jo dhikana hai baad main dikha dena pehle humain jo karne ko kaha gaya hai hum woh karte hai nahi to woh tumhara the great mahan cid officer humari class na le lein kaam ho jaane k baad usse aisa karne k baare main pouchenge**

**kaam karne k baad pouchne ka kya faida?**

**dekho adi but their talk cut becoz they hear loud voice both understand then rajeev to adi**

**chalo adi dr mukesh k shakal ka mask laga lo aur main dr rakesh ka aur yaad hai na tumhe kya karna hai **

**ha mujhe yaad hai chalo kaam pe lag jaate hai**

**ha chalo and rajeev about to left when adi stop him rajeev,rajeev turn then adi**

**bust of luck**

**rajeev smile then:tumhe bhi best of luck **

**now both wear mask on their face and start their work**

**uske baad woh sab hota hai jo aap ne chapter 5 main padha hai magar jab abhijeet ko i.c.u main shift karne k baad dr mukesh as dr,adi**

**chalo abhijeet ab aankhain khol sakte ho**

**abhijeet open his eyes and he found himself in i.c. look at all was not doctor but they all was he sat on feel sadness on his face so he keep his hand on his shoulder then:**

**abhijeet aik baar phir soch lo jo tum kar rahe ho woh sahi hai ya baat kahon(abhijeet look at him)mere hisaab se tum sahi nahi kar rahe ho**

**main ache se jaanta hn adi sahi nahi hai per main kya karon mujhe karna hoga**

**kyun,kyun karna hai tumhe aisi kya baat hai jo tum yeh sab kar rahe ho **

**abhijeet keep silent now adi become in more anger so he say's**

**ab kya hua bta kyun nahi rahe ho**

**in mean dr,rakesh as dr,rajeev enter from window side and cops help him to enter then he say's**

**kya hua adi itne gusse main kyun ho**

**gussa na ho to kya karon yeh janab(pointed abhijeet)kuch bta hi nahi rahe hai**

**abhijeet ab bta bhi do aisa kar kyun rahe ho**

**one cop speak up:main btata hn sir and he tell them everything after listening this both become in anger**

**kabhi socha nahi tha is duniya main aise ghatiya qisam k log bhi hote hai bac'chon k saath he stop he feel lamp in his throat rajeev keep his hand on his shoulder then:**

**sanbhalo apne aap ko adi unhe unke kiye ki saza zaroor milegi zaroor milegi both look at abhijeet who say in low tone:**

**ab tum dono btao kya tum dono is mission main mera saath doge ya phir sir logo ko but cut**

**nahi hum tumhara saath denge both said same time**

**abhijeet smile and thanks to both**

**magar?**

**magar kya adi?**

**magar yeh case jitni jaldi solve ho jaaye utna hi acha hai main ziyadah dair tak sir logo ko takleef main nahi dekh sakta**

**abhijeet smile after seeing his concern for acp sir,daya and cid team he smile then:**

**tum fikar mat karo humne case k baare main bohut saare information hasil kar li hai bus ab us mastermind ko pakadna hai aur kuch addon pe raid maarna hai jaise hi main kaamyaab ho gaya main khud ko team k saamne le aaonga**

**to phir theek hai**

**with that abhijeet,adi,rajeev and all cops smile after that abhijeet lay down on bed with close rajeev move there from window side and cops help him again to adi come out from i.c.u and inform acp sir and salunkhe sir about abhijeet fake died and move from there becoz he can see both senior in enter in i.c.u where acp sir open his feeling infront of try hard to control his emotion and he successed few minute later rajeev enter and tell them a fake story where driver and word boy also inculed in plan**

**and ceremony time dcp sir exchang abhijeet body and keep rocky body on ambolance**

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

abhijeet come out from though when someone put his hand on his shoulder he saw dcp sir near him who say

ab tum log jitni jaldi ho sake yaha se chale jao

but sir hum log yaha se?per kyun?

woh is liye kyun k acp sir ko in dono pe shak ho gaya hai

he pointed dr,adi and dr, ,rajeev say

hum dono per kyun chalo adi ka to pta hai per main kyun?

kyun k tum dono k nikalne k baad waha pe asli dr,rakesh aur dr,mukesh aa gaye jinho ne acp pradyuman ko nahi pehchana yaha tak usne abhijeet ka operation karne se bhi mana farma diya hai aur to aur

but he stop becoz they hear a voice of car stop and turn all four shock becoz they foun cid team infron of himself

acp sir:aapne aap ko hamare hawale kar do(to dcp)aur sir aap kab se mujrim k saath dene lage

dekho pradyuman yeh log mujrim nahi hai

acha yeh log

mujrim nahi hai to koun hai

is waqt nahi bta sakta filhal tum log inhe jaane do to acha hoga

jaane dein sir kaise jaane dein mujrim ko nad they become shock infact abhijeet,adi and rajeev too becoz dcp sir pull purvi near him and put his gun on her head then

jaise main kehta hn inhe jaane do nahi majbooran mujhe but cut

sir yeh aap kya kar rahe hai;abhijeet said

mujhe pta hai main kya kar raha hn tum log jao yaha se

chitrole sahab yeh aap theek nahi kar rahe hai iska anjaam aapko but cut

main jaanta hn(to abhijeet)maine kaha na jao yaha se

trio look at dcp sir then cid team and left the place when dcp sir confirm that the trio save he let off purvi acp sir look at him in anger

_**HQ OFFICE:**_

dcp sir stand with down head and all senior get anger on him dig sir is the first who brust out in anger:

main pouch sakta hn k aapne aisa kyun kiya

but dcp sir still in silent mode and that thing rise anger in their senior commissioner say's

dekho dcp chitrole agar aap nehi batayenge to humain aapko suspend karna padega to behtar hoga aap bta dein aapne aisa kyun kiya

but dcp sir again keep silent now commissioner in anger:

theek hai agar aap chahte hai to aap ko aisa karne per suspend kiya jaata hai aur aap per is k liye kaarwai bhi but he stop

they saw two men come there dcp sir saw them and shock he move forward then:

tum dono yaha kya kar rahe homaine tum logo ko but cut

hum jaante hai per humain abhijeet ne bheja hai

all shock after listening abhijeet name acp sir ask first

yeh abhijeet kaha se beech main aa gaya woh to but cut

nahi abhijeet zinda hai

aisa kaise ho sakta hai humne to abhijeet ki laash ko but again cut

nahi salunkhe sir aap logo ne jis laash ko abhijeet samajh kar aag lagayi hai woh abhijeet nahi balke rocky ki laash thi dcp sir said

all in shock:kya

ha aur yeh dono dr,rakesh and mukesh nahi balke dr,aditya hai

acp sir and salunkhe sir in shock:kya

now dr,adi and dr,rajeev remove their mask after seeing their face cid mumbai team become in shock:

acp sir move forward and slap them all shock sudden reaction of acp but acp sir in anger

himaat kaise hui tum logo ki aisa karne ki

sir hum majboor the adi said:

majboor kaisa majboor?

sir aap aik baar humari bat to sun lein rajeev said:

sunne k liye ab kya bacha hai salunkhe sir:

bacha hai salunkhe bacha hai

acha aur woh kya sir acp sir said

yeh sab humne abhijeet k kehne per kya hai

all shout:kya

yeh kya keh rahe ho tum chitrole dig sir:

yeh sach keh rahe hai adi said

magar usne aisa kyun kiya?commissioner ask

yakeen nahi hota boss itni si baat k liye usne hum sab k jazbaaton k ssath khela salunkhe sir said:

kis baat k liye salunkhe?dig sir ask

salunkhe told him everything after listening this all shock but dcp sir:

nahi salunkhe usne yeh sab is wajah se nahi kiya hai

acha to phir aur kya wajah ho sakti hai?acp sir said

maine kabhi nahi socha tha k abhijeet itna ghatya but he stop after hearing shout salunkheeeeeee

salunkhe sir turn and found dcp sir in anger and say's

khabardaar jo aik lafz bhi uske burai main nikala to sach jaanna hai tumhe to suno

and he start tell them story

**FLASHBACK:**

**abhijeet saw daya is save so he move from there in road he drive his car in speed suddenly he stop his car in jark he saw one small girl who's year is 13'14 was runing and 4 men run behind him he come out from his car and follow them he saw the 2 men hold her tightly and she is crying and she was also scaring she try to screame but one men put his hand on her mouth so she can't scream 3rd person hold one injection in his hand and move forward her he saw 4th person hold the gun is his saw all this from far but when saw the 3rd men reach near him so he take out his gun and shoot the person hand who hold the injection the injection fall from his hand and he scream in pain they all alart the person who hold the gun in his hand saw abhijeet and he about to shoot abhijeet but abhijeet shoot in his hand and gun fall from his hand he also scream abhijeet move forward and start fight few minute later all four become unconsious abhijeet move toward the girl but girl was taking back step as well as she say's**

**mujhe chod do mujhe jaane do main kisi ko kuch nahi btaongi plz mujhe jaane do and she crying**

**nahi beta main aap ko kuch nahi karonga kuch bhi aap aa jaye mere pass**

**nahi aap mujhe maarenge mujhe injection lagayenge **

**nahi beta main aap ko injection nahi lagaonga plz beta aa jao mere pass**

**nahi aap jhoot bol rahe hai aap mujhe wapis usi jagah le jayenge**

**use jagah nahi main aap ko doctor k pass le jaonga **

**but the girl was not agree so abhijeet take sigh then he take out badge then**

**dekho beta daro mat main cid se hn dekho main cid officer abhijeet hn mujrimon k liye aur bac'chon k liye unka cid uncle**

**sach main aap cid uncle ho**

**ha beta main cid uncle hn chalo ab aa jao**

**and the girl move toward abhijeet and hug him and abhijeet also hug him few minute later he feel something wrong so he seprate the girl from his hug he shock he saw the girl is faint **

**OMG yeh to behosh ho gayi hai ise jaldi se doctor k pass leke jaana hoga lekin isse pehle inhe(looking at the goons)police k hawale karna hoga mujhe**

**then he take out his cell and dail the number few second later**

**hello main inspector abhijeet bol raha hn cid se dekhe yaha highway k pass aik jangle jee ha aap jaldi se yaha aa jaye nahi kuch logo ko sasural ki sair karwane hai jee ha jaldi aaye**

**after that he cut the line then he wait for police when police come there abhijeet move from there take the girl with him**

**one car stop infront of come out from car he take the little girl in his lap and enter in hospital where he find dr,aditya and dr,rajeev dr,aditya saw abhijeet and the little girl in his lap so he and rajeev move forward after come near abhijeet he ask**

**abhijeet yeh koun hai aur kya hua ise?**

**adi sawal jawab baad main karna pehle ise check karo behosh ho gayi hai**

**ha kyun chlo ise kamre main lita do**

**chalo and he adi and rajeev enter in room where abhijeet lay down the little girl on bed dr,adi check him after check him he turn toward abhijeet and he saw worried on his face so he say's**

**darne waali koi baat nahi hai abhijeet yeh bilkul theek hai dar ki wajah se behosh ho gaya hai**

**afetr listening this he take relief sigh rajeev who ask again**

**acha ab tum btao yeh tumhe kaha pe mili hai**

**abhijeet told them all thing after listening this both shock adi woh say's in anger**

**kya ho gaya hai aaj kal k logo ko bac'chon tak ko nahi choda in logo ne**

**rajeev keep his hand on adi then:adi yeh jo jurm hota hai woh logo se kuch bhi karwa leta hai jurm karte waqt woh yeh tak nahi dekhenge k jis ke saath woh aisa kar raha hai woh bache hai ye bade bus kar dete hai(to abhijeet)acha yeh btao woh larki kis jagha ki baat kar rahi thi aur kya nahi btayegi woh?**

**yeh to pta nahi rajeev woh kis jagah ki baat kar rahi thi lekin lagta hai ab pta lagana hoga**

**acha woh log is waqt kaha hai jo is bac'chi k saath**

**woh is waqt jail main aur main unhe se milne jaa raha hn zara dekhe to unho ne aur kya kya kaarnaama kiya hai?**

**acha theek hai lekin gusse main aa kar kuch galat mat kar jaana **

**abhijeet look at him then in smile:fikar mat karo shuru main kuch nahi karonga ha agar unho ne munh kholne main dair laga di to main kuch nahi keh sakta**

**both look at him they know very well his mean abhijeet about to left when he turn then to both**

**aur ha bac'chi ka khayal rakhna bohut dari hui hai**

**ha tum fikar mat karo uski;adi said**

**then abhijeet left the hospital **

**a car stop infront of police station abhijeet come down from car and enter in police station where everyone greet them abhijeet node and move toward directly in cell where they all 4 people present who arrest by abhijeet hand he come near them and ask question but they keep silent he ask 2,3 time but their mouth completely silent now abhijeet become in anger and beat them badly police come there and stop him abhijeet stop and ask them again this time they told him everything after listening this police become in anger and they also start beat them few minute later they stop abhijeet come out from poice station some police officer also with them they all sat in car and jeep and move from there**

**few minut later a car and jeep stop some afr from old factory abhijeet give some instruction they hold their gun and enter in old factory where goon fire on them they also start firing few minute later all goons died abhijeet enter one room where he found 40to50 little girls in bad condition and their ages 14to15 15to16 abhijeet had tear in his eyes after seeing their condition but he control himself and he take all girls with him and move toward hospital where dr,adi and dr,rajeev include dr,ashoke tell him that they found trace of drugs in their bloods abhijet shock then he promiss himself that he will search the mastermind and punish him **

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

everyone tear in their eyes dcp sir to salunkhe:ab bta salunkhe kya abhijeet aik ghatiya qisam ka insaan hai salunkhe noded in no dcp to acp sir:pradyuman tumhe yaad hai tumne hospital main salunkhe se kya kaha tha k tum abhijeet ko kuch bhi nahi kaho ge bus woh aik baar wapis aa jaye to dekho woh aa gaya kya tum use kuch kaho ge acp sir too noded in no

few minut later acp sir hear his name he turn and shock he saw one person coming near him his hand is cover with blodd like he shot bullet in his hand he feel dizzy and about to fall when acp sir rush toward him and grab him he faint in acp sir arm and acp sir shout:

abhijeettttttttttttttttttt

**HI GUYS SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO HOW IS CHAPPY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT GUYS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSS 150 I HOPE THIS TIME REVIEW CROSS 150**

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU**

**FROM**

**SAMI**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SO SORRY GUYS THIS TIME I APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL FROM MY WHOLE HEART I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME AND THANK FOR REVIEW ESPECAILLY SAMI WHO SUPPORTING ME VERY WELL**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE**

_**FINALLY MISSION **_

_**SUCCESSED**_

acp sir rush toward him and hold faint in acp sir sir shout

abhijeettttttttttttttttt

and he pat his cheeck to bring him consious he say's

abhijeet aankhain kholo,aankhain kholo abhijeet

tear rolling down from acp sir eyes he compossed himself then to adi:

jaldi se ambolance waalon ko call karo jaldi

adi noded then he take out his cell to call ambolance acp sir turn and look at abhijeet face who was in his sir murmur with teary tone:nahi abhijeet tum aisa nahi kar sakte tum humain doobara chod kar kahi nahi jaa sakte pehle bhi tumne jhoot moot k khud ko hum se dour kar liya lekin tum ab sach main hum se dour jaana chahte ho lekin main aisa nahi hone donga main tumhe humse dour jaane nahi donga

then he feel abhijeet puls rate turn into low so he feel scare in his heart he scare to lost his elder son once don;t want to lost his son again so he say to his buddy

salunkhe jaldi se gaadi nikal ambolance ka wait nahi kar sakte

per boss ambulance abhi aati hi hogi

salunkhe tu samajh kyun nahi raha hai hum ambulance ka wait nahi kar sakte agar ambulance ka wait karte rahe to bohut dair ho jayegi aur main abhijeet ko doobara khone ka risk nahi lein sakta tu bas jaa aur gaadi nikaal tab tak main abhijeet ko le kar aata hn aur tum dono bhi jao he say to adi and rajeec

theek hai boss main jaata hn to both adi and rajeev chalo and trio move from there

dcp sir signal someone he noded and move toward acp sir and call him:sir

acp sir look up and found 2,3 officer near him one officer say

sir aap jaye hum log abhijeet sir ko neeche le kar aate hai

he look at them for few second then noded:theek hai jaldi uthao aur neeche gaadi tak le chalo

jee sir and the took abhijeet in their arms and they about to leave when dcp sir stop them,pradyuman acp sir stop and look at him

aik minute then dcp sir turn to his senior and sir kya main but cut

tum jaa sakte ho commissioner said

thank you sir(to acp)chalo

and they left the HQ office outside of the office salunkhe wait for saw acp sir and dcp sir come out and behind of both he saw 2 officer who take abhijeet in their arm acp sir come near car and open back seat door then sat there and they officers with the help of dcp sir lay down abhijeet on back head onacp sir lap dcp sir to salunkhe

salunkhe tum aur pradyuman abhijeet ko hospital le kar jao main aur yeh dono pointed toward adi and rajeev doosri gaadi main aate hai theek hai ab jao

salunkhe noded and he start car and move from there dcp sir,adi and rajeev sat on dcp sir car they also move behind salunkhe car

in salunkhe car acp sir look at his elder son face some flashes come infront of his eyes

**his duties**

**sir mujhe lagta hai ise kahi aur maara gaya hai aur baad main yaha la kar rakh diya hai tabhi yaha aas pass koi khoon ki trace nahi hai**

**sir aap hi to kehte hai duty come first phir**

**sir aap fikar mat kare main yaha sab sanbhal longa**

**his cearness**

**sir aap theek to hai kahi chot to nahi lagi**

**sir aap apna khayal rakha kare aap humare liye bohut anmol hai **

**jab tak main hn sir tab tak koi aap ko chou(touch)bhi nahi sakta**

**agar unho ne sir ka aik bhi baal baka kiya na to main unka woh haal karonga zindagi baar yaad rakhenge aur mujrim unke saath bura karne se pehle hazaar baar sochenge**

**his secrifices:**

**daya hath jao and he push daya and bullet hit his right hand**

**purvi ko chodo tumhari dushmani mujhse hai use kuch mat karna**

**sir aap ki jaan mujhse bhi ziyadah qeemti hai**

**sir he come between acp sir and bullet and bullet hit near his heart **

**sir yeh abhijeet aap k liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hai**

he come out his thought he feel his eyes turn to moist then he remember his behaviour when abhijeet in trouble

**abhijeet kya hai yeh sab kya hai**

**samajh main nahi aata jab bhi abhijeet kabhi musibat main hota hai uski yaadaasht chali jaati hai**

**mujhe abhijeet ko yeh case nahi dena chahiye tha maine us per kaise bharosa kar liya **

**umeed karta hn jo tum keh rahe ho woh sach ho nahi to main bhool jaonga k tum mere officer ho**

**abhijeet tumhe khoon karne k jurm main suspend kiya jaata hai tum per is k liye karwai bhi hogi tab tak tum sehar se kahi bahar nahi jaoge**

he come out his thought when the car stop he saw the name plate where wrote city hospital

and same time dcp sir car also stop then dcp sir,adi and rajeev come out from car dcp sir come near salunkhe car and open door adi and rajeev come with streacher then they take out abhijeet from car and lay down abhijeet on streacher they enter in hospital and directly move toward i.c.u

outside of the i.c.u acp sir sat on banch with thud voice all look at him everyone feel acp sir pain salunkhe sir sat beside his buddy and keep his hand on his shoulderacp sir look at him with wet eyes salunkhe console him:

pradyuman sab theek ho jayega hmm kuch nahi hoga use woh bikul theek ho jayega

salunkhe; acp sir said

only this one words slunkhe feel his buddy pain scare tear everything so he say's

boss kya tumain apne bete pe bhrosa nahi hai acp sir look at him bharosa hai na to phir kuch nahi hoga use kuch bhi nahi tumhara hi beta hai woh to tumhari tarah ziddi bhi hoga hai

acp sir smile after listening ziddi for him from salunkhe mouth after seeing his smile every one relax

dcp sir saw some officer come toward him so he move forward and ask:

tum log yaha sab theek to hai aur mission?

sir mission success to ho gaya hai magar?

magar kya?magar aik bad news hai

kaisa bad news?

sir in sab k peeche jo mastermind tha woh encounter main mar gaya hai

to?

to sir jo in sab k peeche tha woh koi aur nahi balke aik mashhoor businiss man rakesh kumar hai

kya acp sir stand up in jark

jay look at him then:ha sir in sab k peeche wahi tha

magar yeh sab kaise hua?dcp sir ask

sir humain khabar mili thi k aik factory main kuch deal hone waala hai

_**FLASHBACK START:**_

**aik car factory k pass rukti hai jaha se abhijeet aur kuch officer nikalte hai phir abhijeet un sab ko alart rehne ko kehte hai aur sab apne haath main gun le kar factory k andar jaate hai jaha pe firing shuru ho jaate hai abhijeet aur police officer apni apni position le lete hai kuch dair baad sab mar jaate hai aur phir abhijeet aur baqi sab apni jagah se nikal jaate hai tabhi aik goli chalti hai jo abhijeet k haath main lag jaata hai aur woh zameen main gir jaata hai abhijeet use dekh kar sock ho jaata hai aur usse pouchta hai k kya woh in sab main shamil hai aur rakesh kumar ha kehta hai itna keh kar woh doosri goli chalane waala hota hai us se pehle abhijeet use goli maar deta haiaur woh mar jaata hai uske baad woh foctory main search karta hai jahan use bohut si teenage girls bure halat main milte hai abhijeet in sab ko hospital le kar jaane ko kehta hai**

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

sab jay ki taraf dekhte hai phir jay kehta hai k abhijeet ko aik call aata haijiske baad woh waha se chala jaata hai

2 ghante guzar jaate hai doctor i.c.u se bahar nikalta hai aur acp sir unhe dekh kar unke pass jate hai aur pouchte hai

doctor ab woh kaisa hai

dekhiye woh...

**SO SORRY GUYS ONCE AGAIN I HOPE MAAF KAR DENGE AAP LOG MUJHE ACTUALLY MAIN ABHI TAK HOSPITAL MAIN HO AUR ZIYADAH TAR SADITIVE MAIN REHTA HN DOCTOR NE KAHA HAI K ACCIDENT KI WAJAH SE DIMAAG MAIN CHOT AYA HAI AUR MUJHE DIMAAG MAIN ZIYADAH ZOR NAHI DENA HAI AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE**

**SO GUYS NEXT CHAPPY UPLOAD AFTER REVIEW CROSS 180 AND KAHA GUM HO GAYE HO TUM I WILL UPLOAD TOMORROW**

**OK BYE **

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**SAMI**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEW AND SUPPORT ME  
**

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE:**

**AASHIYANA:**

acp sir move forward and ask:doctor kaisa hai woh ab

doctor:dekhiye woh

one person is running and so many children running behind him and some people sat on chair out of the name plate attached with wall where wrote **AASHIYANA **suddenly children shout **ATTACK **and jump on the person fall on floor and children top of him and play with him he also play with them and they person who sat on chair out of the house smile after seeing the whole scene but one person little bit far from house and saw all scene he also smile on his face then he lost in his thought

**2 WEEK BEFORE:**

**doctor kaisa hai woh ab?**

**dekhiye woh ab khatre se bahar hai magar?**

**magar kya doctor?salunkhe sir ask**

**dekhiye unka khoon kaafi beh gaya hai jiski wajah se unke jism main kaafi kamzori aa gayi hai aur unka mind bhi kisi cheez ko le kar kaafi ziyaadah stress main hai anyways ghabrene waali koi baat nahi aap log bus unka khayal rakhe aur jahan tak ho sake aap log unke haath ko ziyaadah move mat karne di jiyega saath hi saath aap log unhe aur unke mind ko rest dene ki koshish kare aur agar unhe kisi bhi baat ko le kar dimaag main stress hai to unse wajah pouche aur us stress ko dour kare kyun k agar kuch din yunhi stress main rahe to woh depression main jaa sakte hai all shock but acp sir:**

**aap fikar mat kare doctor hum khayal rakhenge**

**waise doctor use hosh kab aayega?dcp sir ask**

**kuch hi dair main use hosh aa jayega uske baad aap log unse mil sakte hai**

**thank you doctor acp sir said:**

**arre us main thank you ki kiya baat hai yeh to humara farz hai acha ab main chalta hn**

**with that doctor move from there and same time adi phone ring up he look at caller id then to rajeev ashoke ka call hai then he pick up phone:**

**ha ashoke bolo kya baat hai**

**...**

**nahi aisa kuch nahi hai main theek hn**

**...**

**tum city hospital aa jao**

**...**

**phone per bta nahi sakta**

**...**

**ha ok bye**

**then he cut the who ask first**

**ha adi kya keh raha tha ashoke?**

**kuch nahi bus abhijeet k baare main pouch raha tha woh**

**acha kya pouch raha tha?**

**khuch khaas nahi bus keh raha tha k woh abhijeet ko phone laga raha hai per uska phone lag hi nahi dair pehle woh aur abhijeet phone per baat kar rahe the k achanak phone cut ho gaya phir uske baad se abhijeet ka phone lag nahi raha hai**

**to is liye tumne use yaha aane ko kaha hai**

**ha woh abhi aata hi hoga**

**few minute later he saw ashoke is coming so he say's:**

**lo ashoke aa gaya**

**ashoke come near adi then:ha adi abhijeet kaha hai**

**woh waha and he pointed toward i.c.u ashoke look at him shock then:**

**kya hua hai use?**

**adi told him everything after listening he shock but he come out when he hear:**

**tumne use call kyun kar rahe the?salunkhe sir ask**

**ha sir main use phone is liye kar raha tha kyun k mujhe use kuch btana tha per woh to yaha i.c.u pe hai**

**kya btana chah rahe ho tum use?acp sir ask**

**sir woh actually and he stop**

**ha ha btao jo batana chah rahe ho:dcp sir said**

**sir woh actually abhijeet jin bac'chon aur bac'chiyon ko le kar hospital le kar aaya tha sir un main se 10 ki halat**

**but he stop when he hear so many voice of what he look at all then handle the situation with that:**

**sir pehle aap log poori baat to sun lein**

**theek hai kaho acp sir said:**

**sir un main se 10 ki halat kharab thi kyun k unke khoon main doosre bac'chon se ziyadah drags ki traces mile hai aur unke body main bhi kaafi chot hai all look at him shock ashoke in low tone shayad un bac'chon ne bhaagne ki koshish ki thi is liye unhe maara hai(to rajeev)yaar un 10 bac'chon main woh bac'chi bhi shamil hai kya naam hai uska he think then ha yaad aya pari**

**pari yeh pari koun hai?salunkhe sir ask**

**sir is bac'chi ka asli naam priya hai per abhijeet use pyaar se pari bulata hai sir yeh wahi bac'chi hai jiski wajah se(little bit anger)us ghatiyaaadmi rakesh kumar ka sach saamne aaya hai**

**all smile after seeing adi in anger adi feel embarrassment after seeing their smile**

**sir mujhe lagta hai ab cid family k baqi logo ko bhi bula lena chahiye rajeev suggest**

**shayad tum theek keh rahe ho acp sir said**

**to phir dair kis baat ki boss bula lete hai unhe bhi to pta chale k un logo k abhijeet sir zinda hai salunkhe said**

**aur daya?dcp sir ask**

**after listening daya name acp sir and salunkhe sir look at each other before acp sir say something adi speak up:**

**sir aap log fikar mat kare main daya ko le aaonga**

**ha yeh theek hai adi rajeev said**

**phir acp sir freddy ko call kar k sab ko hospital aane ko kehta hai yeh sun kar freddy pareshaan ho jaata hai aur acp sir se wajah pouchta hai magar acp sir unhe hospital aane ko keh kar phone cut kar deta hai**

**bureau main freddy sab ko hospital jaane ko kehta hai yeh sun kar sab confused ho jaate hai phir freddy unse kehta hai k acp sir ne un logo ko hospital bulaya hai yeh sun kar sab khade ho jaate hai aur aik doosre ki taraf dekhne lagte hai phir sab hospital jaane k liye nikal jaate hai**

**tabhi bureau k bahar sachin ko salunkhe sir ka call aata hai salunkhe sir use tarika ko bhi saath main lane ko kehta hai aur sachin haan kehta haiuske baad sab gaadi main baithte hai aur phir lab se tarika ko bhi le lete hai**

**hospital main acp sir log wait karte hai tabhi 2 car hospital k bahar rukhti hai jahan se freddy log nikalte hai aur hospital main enter ho kar acp sir ki taraf jaate hai jahan unhe acp sir salunkhe sir dcp sir dr,aditya dr,rajeev dr,ashoke nazar aate hai phir freddy acp sir pass jaate hai aur unse pouchte hai jis per acp sir unhe kisi se milane ki baat karte hai per uska naamnahi lete hai sab confuse ho jaate hai aur wait karte hai**

**tabhi aik nurse aa kar unhe patient ko hosh aane ki khabar dete hai phir doctro use check karne ko jaate hai kuch dair baad doctor bahar nikal kar unhe patient k theek hone ki khabar dete hai aur unhe ziyadah baatain karne se maana karte hai**

**phir acp sir sab ko le kar kamre main enter hote hai aur sab shock ho jaate hai unhe yaqeen nahi hota hai phir freddy bhaag kar jaata hai aur abhijeet ko gale lagata hai jis per abhijeet ko dard mehsoos hota hai freedy yeh dekh kar foran alag ho jaata hai phir abhijeet sab ki taraf dekh kar muskurata hai aur sab use aansoo bhare aankhon se dekhte hai**

**abhijeet sab ko apne paas bulata hai jaise hi abhijeet unhe bulata hai sab bhaag kar abhijeet k paas jaate hai siwaye acp sir salunkhe sir aur tarika k**

**sab abhijeet se shikwa karne lagte hai phir kuch dair baad sab abhijeet se baatain karne lagte hai aur abhijeet bhi unse baatain karne lagta hai itne main abhijeet tarika ko apne pass bulata hai tarika ahista ahista kar k abhijeet k pass jaati hai aur uske pass bait jaati hai abhijeet kuch dair uski taraf dekta hai phir usse baatain karne lagta hai abhijeet ki awaaz sun kar tarika rone lagti hai jis per abhijeet pareshaan ho jaata hai aur use chup karane ki koshish karta hai kuch dair baad tarika chup ho jaati hai aur us per gussa karti hai aur abhijeet muskurata hai abhijeet ko muskurata dekh kar tarika ko aur gussa aa jaata hai per abhijeet kisi tarah unhe mana leta hai**

**uske baad abhijeet acp sir aur salunkhe sir ki taraf dekhta hai aur woh dono bhi abhijeet ki taraf dekhta hai aur sab ko bahar jaane ko kehta hai phir sab bahar chale jaate hai kamre main sirf abhijeet acp sir aur salunkhe sir hote hai acp sir aur salunkhe sir abhijeet k bed k pass aa jaate hai per unhe samajh main nahi aata hai k baat ko kaise shuru kiya jaye**

**kuch dair kamre main khamoshi hoti hai phir acp sir khamoshi ko todte hai**

**kaise ho abhijeet?**

**abhijeet look at him then:main theek ho sir aap dono kaise hai**

**humain kaisa hona chahiye abhijeet?salunkhe sir said**

**abhijeet look at both then silent come between trio before acp sir say something nurse come with soup and medicine nurse about to give abhijeet acp sir speak up**

**laye mujhe di jiye main pila deta hn aap jaye**

**theek hai then she go from room**

**abhijeet look at him then:sir aap log kuch kha li jiye main pee longa**

**abhijeet tumhare haath main goli lagi hai aur waise bhi doctor ne tumhe haath hilane se mana kiya hai**

**sir mamoli se chot hai main but he stop when he hear**

**abhijeet itni si baat k liye aur kitni saza milegi**

**abhijeet look at acp sir then:nahi sir plz**

**theek hai abhijeet agar tum nahi chahte but cut**

**nahi sir plz aisa kuch nahi hai aap pila de**

**with that he open his mouth acp sir look at him then put the spoon on his mouth after finishing soup acp sir help him to take medicine then help him to lay down on bed abhijeet close his eyes acp sir hand automatic start to crassing abhijeet hair few minute later abhijeet goes in deep sleep acp sir look at his son face for few second then get up to come out from room but he found tight grip on his hand he look at his hand he saw abhijeet hand hold his hand he look at his son and smile then low tone:**

**main kahi nahi jaa raha hn beta main yahi pe ho tumhare pass then he sat again near abhijeet**

**then acp sir also close his eyes he also goes in deep sleep near his son**

**IN EVENING:**

**shaam k waqt abhijeet ki aankhain kholti hai aur woh apne pass acp sir aur salunkhe sir ko pata hai phir abhijeet acp sir k chehre ki taraf gour se dekhta hai jahan use thakaan aur pareshaani nazar aata hai jaise hi use mehsoos hota hai k dono jaagne waale hai woh foran apni aankhain band kar leta hai kuch dair baad acp sir aur salunkhe sir apni aankhain khol lete hai phir woh abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai jo bad per leta hua hota hai aur jaag raha hota hai kamre main phir se khamoshi phel(spread) jaati hai  
**

**tabhi kamre ka darwaaz khulta hai aur teeno darwaaze ki taraf dekhte hai adi daya ko le kar aandar aata hai jaise hi daya kamre k aandar aata hai shock ho jaata hai abhijeet bhi use dekh kar shock ho jaata hai daya adi ki taraf dekhta hai adi apna sir haan main hilata hai phir abhijeet ki taraf mudta hai kuch dair uski taraf dekhta hi rehta hai phir woh achanak abhijeet k pass bhaag kar jaata hai aur use gale laga leta hai magar abhijeet use gale nahi lagata kuch dair daya isi tarah rehta hai phir abhijeet use khud se alag kar deta haiyeh dekh kar sab shock ho jaate hai per adi samajh jaata hai  
**

**acp sir salunkhe ko kuch ishara karta hai phir dono khade ho jaate hai aur waha se jaane waale hi hote hai k abhijeet unhe rok leta hai aur unse kuch baatain kehna chahta hai abhijeet adi ko kamre se bahar jaane ko kehta hai phir adi waha se chala jaata hai adi k jaane k baad abhijeet daya ki taraf dekhta hai daya ko samajh main nahi aata hai k abhijeet aisa kyun kar raha hai yahan tak k acp sir aur salunkhe sir ko bhi samajh main nahi aate hai**

**abhijeet daya se kuch kehne waala hi hota hai k achanak dcp sir kamre main aa jata hai aur woh thode pareshaan bhi hote hai abhijeet unhe pareshaan dekh kar wajah pouchta hai dcp sir use btata hai k HQ k office main kuch media waale aa rahe hai rakesh kumar k mout k baare main sawal karne yeh sun kar abhijeet shock ho jaata hai aur pareshaani main aa jaata hai aur woh bed se utarni ki koshish karta hai magar acp sir use utarne nahi deta hai magar abhijeet bed se utarne ki zid karta hai abhijeet ki achanak aise pareshaani main aata dekh kar acp sir log confused ho jaate hai**

**abhijeet dcp sir se kisi tarah se dig sir logo ko media se baat karne se rokne ko kehta hai acp sir k samajh main kuch nahi aata hai k abhijeet kyun nahi chahta k media waale ko is baare main kuch pta chale phir abhijeet kamre se bahar nikal aata hai use kamre se bahar dekh kar adi shock ho jaata hai aur woh abhijeet ko rokne k liye jaata hai magar abhijeet hospital se bahar nikal jaata hai aur gaadi main baith jaata hai acp sir log bhi gaadi main baith jaate hai  
**

**kuch dair baad gaadi HQ office k saamne rukti hai jahan se abhijeet log bahar nikalte hai media waale abhijeet ko dekh kar uske pass jaata hai aur sawal karne lagte hai magar abhijeet sawal ka jawab diye bagair office k andar chala jaata hai dig sir log use dekh kar shock ho jaate hai abhijeet unke pass jaata hai aur media waalon se bac'chon k halat k baare main kuch bhi btane se mana karta hai sab confused ho jaate hai aur abhijeet se wajah pouchta hai jis per abhijeet kehta hai k kuch majboori hai jo woh bta nahi sakta commissioner usse pouchta hai k media waalon ko agar yeh nahi btayenge to rakesh kumar ka sach kaise saamne aayega abhijeet unse kehta hai k woh khud media waalon ko btayega yeh sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai kyun k abhijeet unhe btane se mana kar raha hai to woh khud kyun bta raha hai  
**

**iske baad abhijeet office se bahar aata hai jahan media waale hote hai abhijeet ko bahar aata dekh kar media waale sawal karne lagte hai jis per abhijeet kehta hai k rakesh kumar aik mujrim hai usne kai saare khoon kiye hai aur unhe kuch sabbot bhi dikhate hai jiske baad media waale waha se chale jaate hai phir abhijeet office k andar jaata hai jahan usse poucha jaata hai to abhijeet unhe rakesh kumar k baare main btane lagta hai abhijeet kehta hai k rakesh kumar ne pehle bhi kuch is tarah k dande kiye hai aur apne kuch saathiyon k bhi khoon kiya hai **

**commissioner usse bac'chon k baare main na batane ki wajah pouchte hai jis per abhijeet unhe dig sir aur acp sir ko aik kamre main le jaata hai aur wahan abhijeet unhe btata hai k woh saare bac'che anath hai yeh sun kar sab shock ho jaate hai abhijeet unse kehta hai yeh baat sirf use aur dcp sir pta hai aur kisi ko pta nahi woh kehta hai k rakesh kumar ne aik ghar bac'chon k anath asharm k liye diya tha jahan se woh bac'chon ko doosre mulk main bech(sall)deta hai yeh sun kar woh log aur bhi shock ho jaata hai abhijeet unse kehta hai k usne us ghar ko tala lagwa diya hai aur wahan se saare bac'chon ko nikaal liya hai phir abhijeet un sab se request karta hai k yeh baat kisi ko pta nahi chale itna keh kar abhijeet wahan se nikaal jaata hai sab aik doosre ki taraf dekhte haiaur woh bhi nikaal aate hai jahan woh log do teen auratain dekhte hai abhijeet unse baatain karte hai kuch dair baad sameer aata hai aur abhijeet ko aik pepar deta hai aur abhijeet us per sign kar k un auraton ko de deta hai  
**

**aik aurat abhijeet se us ghar k malik k baare main pouchta hai jis per abhijeet unhe kehta hai k woh uski maa ka ghar hai yeh sun kar sab abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hai abhijeet unse kehta hai k woh ghar kai saalon se khali hai ab woh chahta hai k kyun na us ghar ko kisi kaam main laya jaaye gar yeh ghar bac'chon k kaam aa jaye to aur bhi acha hai phir woh auratain abhijeet ka shukriya ada karti hai aur usse kehta hai k woh maa bohut khush qismat hai k usne tum jaise bete ko paida kiya yeh sun kar abhijeet k chehre main aik dard bhari muskaan aa jati hai abhijeet unse kehta hai k uske maa ko guzre hue 18 saal guzar gaye yeh sun kar woh auraatain uski taraf dekhte hai phir usse maafi maangte hai jis per abhijeet unse kehta k use is tarah k alfaaz sunne aur sehne ki adat ho gayi hai yeh sun kar acp sir uski taraf dekhte hai**

**phir abhijeet unse kehta hai k woh aaj raat us ghar main rehna chahta hai uske kuch yaadain us ghar main jise woh sametna chahta hai woh auratain kuch nahi kehti aur wahan se jaane waali hi hoti hai k aik aurat usse ghar ka naam rakhne ko kehta hai jis per abhijeet us ghar k naam AASHIYANA bta deta hai yeh naam sun kar sab uski taraf dekhte hai uske baad abhijeet waha se chala jaata hai **

**raat k waqt abhijeet apne maa k ghar main jaata haiaur apne maa ki photo se baatain karne lag jaata hai baatain karte karte woh waha so jaata hai subah uski aankahi kholti hai aur woh khud ko apne maa k kamre main pata hai kuch woh waha rehta hai uske baad woh waha se nikaal jaata hai  
**

the person come out from his thought with huh when someone keep his hand on his shoulder he look back and found acp sir say's

kya hua dcp sahab aap yaha pe kya kar rahe hai

ha kuch nahi kuch keh rahe kya tum?

ha kab se awaaz de rahe hai aap ko per aap hai k sun hi nahi rahe hai

ha woh main kuch soch raha tha

chale sir

kaha?

ghar sir dekhiye shaam ho gaya hai

kya shaam ho gaya aur mujhe pta bhi nahi chala

kaise pta chalta aap to khoye hue hai

theek hai chalo

uske baad dono waha se gaadi ki taraf jaate hai jaha pe salunkhe sir abhijeet daya aur adi hote hai abhijeet acp sir k saath bhaitne waala hi hota hai k acp sir usse kehta hai k woh daya k saath jaaye unhe dcp sir k saath kisi kaam main jaana hai yeh sun kar abhijeet acp sir ki taraf dekhte hai uske baad woh daya ki gaadi main baith jaata hai phir gaadi start hoti hai aur woh log chale jaate hai raste main daya ko adi ki kahi hui baat yaad aati hai

adi daya se kehta hai k abhijeet usse naraaz is wajah se k usne hospital main jo bhi baat acp sir aur salunkhe sir se kahi hai use pta hai yeh sun kar daya shock ho jaata hai aur adi se pouchta hai k abhijeet ko yeh baat kaise pta chali adi kehta hai k use yeh baat rajeev se pta chali hai phir woh wapis presant main aa jata hai jab woh adi ki awaaz sunta hai

acp sir ki gaadi main salunkhe sir acp sir se abhijeet ko daya ki gaadi main bhejne ki wajah pouchta hai jis per acp sir use kehta hai k abhijeet ab bhi daya se naraaz hai jitna waqt woh dono saath main bitayenge utna hi un dono k liye acha hai phir teeno muskura dete hai kuch dair baad dcp sir ka office aa jata hai aur dcp sir gaadi se nikal kar office k ander jaane waala hi hota hai k acp sir usnhe rokta hai aur unhe thanks kehta hai jis per dcp sir confuse ho jaata hai aur thank you kehne ki wajan pouchta hai jis per acp sir kuch nahi keh kar waha se chala jaata hai aur phir dcp sir mukura kar andar chala jaata hai

gaadi main salunkhe sir acp sir se dcp sir ki is tarh confuse hone per sawal karta hai jis per acp sir kehte hai unhe sab pta hai phir bhi natak kar raha hai salunkhe sir apne sir per haath maarta hai aur kehta hai yeh dcp sir bhi na aur phir dono hasne lagte hai

doosri taraf daya ki gaadi adi k hospital k saamne rukti hai adi gaadi se bahar nikal kar hospital main chala jaata hai aur phir daya gaadi start karta hai aur ghar ki taraf jaata hai poore raste main dono khamosh rehte hai kuch dair baad daya ki gaadi ghar k pass rukti hai phir abhijeet gaadi se nikal kar ghar k andar jaata hai daya bhi uske peeche jaata hai ghar k andar jaa kar abhijeet apne kamre k taraf hi jaata hai k koi uska haath pakad lete hai aur abhijeet peeche mudta hai aur shock ho jaata hai

**GUYS LAMBA LAMBA WAALA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY MAIN JAANTA HN KAAFI LATE HO GAYA HN ACHA GUYS CHAPPY KAISA HAI MAIN JAANTA HAI ACHA NAHI NAHI PHIR BHI GUYS DO REWIEV NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LAST CHAPTER AND LAST CHAPTER WILL UPLOAD AFTER REVIEW CROSS 230 GUYS IS BAAR PAKKA PROMISS REVIEW 230 HOTE HI LAST CHAPTER UPLOAD HO JAAYEGA**

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU**

**FROM**

**SAMI**


	14. LAST CHAPTER

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND MISTAKE AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW  
**

**Priya;thanks yaar**

**Hamdard duo;thank you for review**

**Shaakshi;thanks for like my story**

**Guest;thank you so much**

**Sami;thank you soooooo much for** **liking**** my story and support me**

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE:**

_**APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER:**_

someone hold abhijeet hand he turn and shock he saw daya sat in floor on his knees and hold his hand his eyes filled with tear after saw him like this his eyes also turn to moist he turn his face other side and wipe his tear he control his emotion and look at daya then;

Daya yeh sab kya hai chodo mera haath

Nahi boss pehle tum bolo tumne mujhe maaf kar diya hai

Maaf kis baat k liye?

Dekho abhijeet main jaanta hn tum kis liye naraaz ho

Acha kis liye naraaz hn main?

Woh m...main maine sir he stop

Abhijeet look at him then smark tone:kya hua daya ruk kyun gaye bolo jawab do kyun naraaz hn main

Yaar main jaanta hn maine jo kiya sahi nahi hai but abhi bhool to her insaan se hoti hai na

Abhijeet remove his hand in jark after listening bhool from daya mouth daya look at him in shock abhijeet brust out in anger:

Bhool ho gayi daya tum ise bhool kehte ho jaante bhi ho bhool kise kehte hai bhool ho gayi chalo maan lo bhool ho gayi tumse per tumhe andaaza bhi hai tumhare is bhool se sir logo ko kitni takleef pohnchi hai yaar jo kuch bhi maine kiya sir logo k saath woh kum tha kya jo tum ne is main aur izaafa kar diya ha bolo daya jawab do

Daya in teary tone:yaar maine jaan bojh kar nahi kaha woh sab pta nahi yaar jab maine suna woh sab jo acp sir ne tumse kaha to mujhe gussa aa gaya aur maine woh sab

Aur tumne woh sab keh diya yaar jab sir ko humain pyaar karne ka haq hai to kya unhe mujhe daantne ka haq nahi hai?

Nahi abhi aisa nahi hai unhe poora haq hai pta nahi boss kaise woh sab munh se nikal gaya sach main main woh sab nahi kehna chahta tha main kaai baar socha sir logo se maafi mangne ka per samajh main nahi aaya kis tarah se unse maafi mango

Daya humain kab se sochna pad gaya sir se kis tarah maafi maangne ka hum jab bhi unhe sorry kehte the to woh humain maaf kar dete the phir

Main jaanta hn boss per us waqt tum hote the mujhe samjhane k liye mujhe btane k liye per is baar tum nahi the boss nahi tum kyun nahi the tum mere pass abhi tum hote to shayad mujhe rok lete look at abhijeet then rok lete na abhi?

and he start crying abhijeet look at him for few minute then soft tone:daya,daya look at him he saw abhijeet spread his both arm daya stand up and rush toward abhijeet and hug him and brust out in tear abhijeet hug him too and try to consoled him

chup ho jao daya shh chup ho jao dekho main naraaz nahi tumse ab chalo shabash chup ho jao

but daya do not stop he cry more and more now abhijeet feel something strange so he ask:

kya hua daya tum aise ro kyun rahe ho sab theek to hai na dekho daya ro mat tum aise rote ho to mujhe acha nahi lagta hai tumhe pta hai na daya

agr aisa hai tu phir tumne yeh sab kyun kiya?

maine kya kiya hai?

daya sprat from hug then in ange:kya kiya hai yeh tum pouch rahe ho abhijeet tum jaante ho tumhe is tarah safaid(white)kapde mai dekh kar kitna dar gaya main kya beeti thi mujhe pe kuch andaaza hai tumhe iska(teary tone)tum nahi jaante boss kitni takleef hui thi mujhe is waqt?kya beet rahi thi mujh pe aur tum tum waha laite laite sab dekh rahe the yeh nahi k foran mujhe gale laga kar chup karao ha ha chup kyun karaoge tumhe to bohut maza aa raha tha na hum sab ko takleef main dekh kar

abhijeet noded in no:nahi daya aisa nahi hai yaar and he try to hug daya but daya jark his hand

aisa hi abhijeet aisa hi hai tumhe bohut maza aa raha tha tum nahi jaante abhijeet jab maine tumhe us haal main paya to kuch samajh main nahi aa raha tha mere aik pal k liye aisa laga k kisi ne mujhse mera dil hi cheen liya abhijeet look at him shock saans ruk gayi dil ki dhadkaane(heartbeat)jaise ruk si gayi tumhe us haal main dekh kar aur tum keh rahe ho aisa nahi hai agar aisa nahi hai to phir kaisa hai boss he shout btao na boss phir kaisa hai

abhijeet pull daya in his hug then rub him from back:soory yaar maaf kar dein apne bhai galti ho gayi yaar is baar maaf kar dein

agli baar aisa nahi hoga yaar

karna bhi mat nahi to main tumhe jaan se maar donga promiss karo abhi tum doobara aisa nahi karoge

promiss karta hn daya main doobara aisa nahi karonga

chalo he sprat daya from hug and wipe his tear then ab jao aur fresh ho kar aa jao phir beach per chalte hai

per boss tum thak gaye hoge abhi itna lamba safar kar k aaye ho

nahi daya main theek hn aur waise bhi beach pe kaafi din se nahi gaya main

theek hai boss main abhi fresh ho kar aata hn tab tak tum bhi frsh ho jao

hmmm chalo theek hai

and both move toward their room to got fresh few minute later both come out from room then come out from house lock the house then sat on quills and move toward beach

_**ACP SIR HOUSE:**_

acp sir sat on sofa he lost in some other world and same time salunkhe sir come there he hold two coffee mug his hand he look at his buddy who's mind is absence salunkhe sir take sigh he keep the mug on table then move toward his buddy after coming near him he keep his hand on his shoulder acp sir come out from his thought with huh he look up and found his buddy near him he smile then:

arre salunkhe tum kab aaye?

aain kab aaye matlab?boss main to kab se yaha pe hn

nahi woh mera matlab tha tum kitchen se kab aaye?

abhi abhi aaya hn jab tum kisi doosre duniya main khoye hue the kya soch rahe the boss?

kuch bhi to nahi yaar

dekh yaar soch to tum rahe the phir jhoot balne se kya faida bolo ne baat kya hai?

yaar pta nahi un dono ne baat ki bhi hogi ya nahi

kin dono ne?

arre aur koun daya aur abhijeet

ha boss poore do hafte ho gaye lekin un dono main ab tak koi bhi baat theek se nahi hui hai

baat to hum logo se bhi theek se nahi hui;acp sir said in painful tone

salunkhe look at his buddy then:tumhe nahi lagta boss ab humain bhi baat karni chahiye?

tum theek keh rahe ho salunkhe ab humain bhi baat kar leni chahiye

to phir sochna kya boss phone karo aur bula lo ksis restaurant main aur baat karte hai

nahi salunkhe restaurant nahi balke ghar main bulate hai

ghar main kyun boss restaurant kyun nahi waha dinner bhi saath main kar sakte hai

ha salunkhe dinner to saath main kar sakte hai magar baat shayad khul kar nahi ho sakegi waha pe

woh kyun?

dekh salunkhe waha pe log kaafi ziyada honge jiski wajah se hum log khul kar baat nahi kar sakte aur jab tak khul kar baat nahi hogi shikwa gile kaise dour honge

ha yeh to theek kaha tumne chalo phir ghar pe hi bula lo aur boss kuch khana bhi

ha ha khana bhi mangwa leta hn he murmur bhukkar kahi ka

kya kaha tumne boss

kuch bhi to nahi

nahi nahi mujhe laga tumne kuch kaha hai

abey keh raha hn na nhai kaha kuch bhi chal ab phone karne dein mujhe

and he dail abhijeet number

at beach side abhijeet and daya sitting on rock both look at the wave of sea and silent was between both but daya broke the silent:

boss kitna cha lag raha hai na aaj itne dino baad beach main aaye hai hum aik saath

he got no response from abhijeet side so he look at his buddy who lost in his thought daya keep his hand on his shoulder boss

abhijeet come out his thought with huh he look at daya then:

ha daya kya keh rahe the tum

kaha khoye hue the boss?

ha kahi bhi nahi bus kuch soch raha tha main

boss kahi tum bhi to wahi nahi soch rahe ho jo main soch raha hn

ha daya daya look at him he continue

mujhe lagta hai ab humain sir se baat karni chahiye waise bhi do hafton se humne sahi se baat nahi ki mujhe lagta hai daya ab humain sir logo se khul kar baat kar leni chahiye ta ke humare beech main jo misunderstanding hai woh khatam ho jaaye to acha hai

tum theek keh rahe ho boss aur sir se maafi bhi maang lenge

hmm yeh bhi theek rahega

to phir chalo boss

kaha?

sir k pass

abhi?

ha abhi kyun?

dekho daya is waqt shaam k 6:30 bejh rahe hai kal chale jaayenge

but in mean time his phone ring up he take out his mobile then look at caller id he shock daya ask after seeing him in shock

kya hua boss kiska phone hai?

acp sir ka

kya daya shout in shock then:phone uthao aur dekho sir kya keh rahe hai

ha dekhta hn then he pick up his phone with:ha sir

...

kya he shout in shock then normal tone:i mean sir abhi aana hoga sir?

...

theek hai sir hum abhi aate hai

...

jee sir

...

ok bye sir

and he cut the line then look at daya who look at him already abhijeet say's

sir ne ghar pe bulaya hai

kya abhi bulaya hai?

ha sir keh rahe the kuch important baat karni hai sir ko hum dono se

theek hai boss to phir chalo

ha chalo

and they sat on car after that they move toward acp sir house

in acp sir both oldie duo wait for young duo and their wait was ending when the hear car stop voice both look at each other and take sigh then they sat on sofa acp sir door ball ring manohar come near the door and open the door both enter in acp sir oldie duo show himself busy in chat duo look at each other then abhijeet clear his throat to show himself in presence but both oldie duo show that they did not listen finally abhijeet call acp sir after listening his voice both oldie duo look up and found duo infront oh himself acp sir in smile:

arre abhijeet tum log aa gaye aao betho

jee sir and both sat on sofa after that they all look at each other a silent come between them few minute later abhijeet broke the silent

salunkhe sir,all look at him mujhe aap se kuch baat karni hai

he look at acp sir who noded his head in yes then:ha kaho abhijeet kya kehna chahte ho

nahi sir yaha nahi akele main baat karni hai salunkhe sir look at him aap mere saath kuch dair k liye bahar jaa sakte hai

salunkhe sir think for few second then:theek hai abhijeet chalo

both stand up to come out from home but daya hold abhijeet hand boss abhijeet look at him then press his palm daya smile then abhijeet and salunkhe sir come out from home

now acp sir and daya in home daya do not understanding how to start talk acp sir also not find any words to start talk with his son

out side the house abhijeet try to find the words to start the talk and salunkhe sir was just waiting that when abhijeet start his talk few second later abhijeet prepare himself then he turn toward salunkhe and look at salunkhe eyes afetr that abhijeet start speak:

i'm sorry salunkhe sahab

salunkhe look at him in shock after hearing sorry but abhijeet continue his talk

sir main nahi jaanta jo kuch main kehne jaa raha hn woh aap k dard ko mitane k liye kaafi hai ya nahi but phir bhi ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dein main jaanta hn meri is harkat ne aap logo ko kaafi takleef di hai but sir yeh bhi sach hai main aap logo ko takleef nahi dena chahta tha main bus us case ko solve karna chahta tha main yeh bhi jaanta hn sir jo raaste maine aapnaya hai is case ko solve karne k liye sahi nahi hai ho sake to mujhe maaf kardein plz

ha abhijeet tumne jo raste aapnaye hai woh aik tarah se galat bhi hai aur sahi bhi abhijeet look at him shock jaante ho abhijeet humne tum per kai daafa shak kiye tumhe kya kuch nahi kaha kitni takleef di tumhe phir bhi tumne kuch nahi kaha phir achanak yeh case aa gaya jiske karan tumne yeh raaste aapnaye aur humain bhi aik tarah se saza mili un sab baaton k karan jo humne tumse kahi un sab takleef k karan jo humne tumhe diye hai

nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai maine kabhi bhi aap logo ko saza dene k baare main nahi socha hai sir aur na hi kabhi sochonga

salunkhe sir look at him then:abhijeet tumse aik baat pouchon

ha sir pouche

hum tumhare saath itna kuch bura karte hai itni baatain sunate hai phir bhi tum hum se koi shikwa koi gila kuch bhi nahi karte kyun

arre sir aap log mere saath kaha itna bura karte hai jiski wajah se mujhe sikwa karne pad jaaye

salunkhe sir look at him then in pain:abhijeet mouqa to humne tumhe kayi baar diya hai shikwa karna ka per shayad tum humain apna nahi samajhte is liye shikwa but he stop becoz abhijeet hold his hand in pain sir salunkhe sir saw pain in abhijeet eyes

abhijeet aik baat kahon tum agli baar humse shikwa karna per aisi saza doobara mat dena hum tumhara shikwa seh lenge per tumhe khone ka gum nahi seh sakte anhi seh sakte hum abhijeet

i'm sorry sir i'm sorry

and he hug salunkhe sir salunkhe sir hug him back few minute later both sprat from hug then salunkhe sir say's

chalo abhijeet ghar k aandar chalte hai

nahi sir un dono ko bhi time dete hai sir

salunkhe sir understand then noded in smile

inside the house both keep silent but daya broke his silent

i'm sorry sir

acp sir look at him shock

main jaanta hn sir maine jo kuch bhi kaha woh maafi k laiq nahi hai phir bhi sir aap mujhe maaf kar dein sach main maine woh sab kuch jaan bojh kar nahi kaha hai pta nahi sir kaise mere munh se nikal gaya hai aap mujhe maaf kar denge na sir

and he look at acp sir who spread his arm daya stand up his place and move toward his father loving shell acp sir take his son in his loving shell daya brust out in tear acp sir rub him from back and try to consoled him as well as he say's

nahi daya main tumse bilul bhi naraaz nahi hn kisne kaha tumse k main tumse naraaz hn bhala koi baaf apne is pyaare bete se naraaz ho sakta hai kya nahi na phir

daya sprat from his hug then innocent tone:sach main sir aap ne mujhe maaf kar diya hai

arre maafi to tab donga na jab naraaz honga main to tumse naraaz bhi nahi hn

thank you sir aap nahi jaante aaj mera dil kitna sakoon main aa gaya hai

acp sir smile after listening sakoon from daya mouth few minute later salunkhe sir and and abhijeet enter in his house both come near at sofa then sat on sofa oldie duo signal something to each othe here duo also doing some ishara baazi after that acp sir stand up form his place and move toward his room and he calle dabhijeet abhijeet look at daya then follow acp sir here in the hall daya apologize to salunkhe sir and salunkhe sir just hug him

in acp sir room abhijeet enter by following acp sir acp sir turn and signal him to sat on coach abhijeet sat on this acp sir sat also on bed side then in serious tone:

abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

ha sir kahiye kya baat hai

acp sir in strong tone:i'sorry abhijeet

abhijeet look at him shock then he try to say something but acp sir stop him

nahi abhijeet mujhe kehne do main jaanta hn abhijeet main jo kaha hai usse tumhe takleef hui hai per abhijeet maine woh but cut

nahi sir plz main jaanta hn sir aap ne jo kuch bhi kaha hai woh sab tension main aa kar kaha hai aur sir aap ka haq hai mujhe kehne ka mujhe daantne ka

acp sir look at him then:per phir bhi abhijeet mujhe woh sab

nahi sir plz aap daya ki baaton ka bura mat maaniye aap to jaante hai na sir woh kitna buddu hai aur waise bhi sir agar us waqt ap mujhe woh sab nahi kehte to shayad main paani k bahar daya k aane ka intizaar karta mujhe to kabhi pta nahi chalta k woh waha behosh pada hai aur waise bhi he stand up his place then sat on floor beside acp sir leg then hold his hand mujhe is baat ka itna bura nahi laga jitna is baat ka lgta agar aap mujhe tasalli dene k liye jhoot kehte aur main nahi chahta sir k aap ko duty k waqt kabhi bhi jhoot ka sahara lena pade chahe woh mere liye hi kyun nah ho(dremay tone)jaante hai sir jab main is case ko solve kar raha tha tab aap ki ddant ko bohut yaad kiya maine sir main sochta tha jab aap hote to aap kabhi mujhe aisa khatra mod uthane nahi dete balke aisa karne per aap mujhe daante(teary tone)main bohut bura hn na sir acp sir noded in no main hamesha sab ko takleef deta hn maine aap ko bohut takleef di hai na sir main bohut bura hn na sir bohut bura

acp sir pull his son in his hug then nahi abhijeet bilkul nahi tum bure nahi ho abhijeet tum bohut hi ache ho bohut hi ache aur ache log roya nahi karte hai na

he sprat his son in his hug then wipe his tear abhijeet eyes fall on watch he shock then:

10 baj gaye aur pta bhi nahi chale sir ab humain chalna chahiye

kaha abhijeet?

sir ghar aur kaha

dinner to kar k jao

nahi sir phir kabhi

phir kabhi kyun abhi kar k jao

but sir

it's an order

abhijeet smile then:theek hai

uske baad abhijeet aur acp sir kamre se bahar aate hai phir acp sir manaohar ko khana lagane ko kehte hai jiske baad woh dinner karte hai phir dinner karne k baad acp sir abhijeet ko rukne k liye kehte hai jis per abhijeet pehle mana kar deta hai baad main razi ho jaata hai phir daya abhiojeet se kehta hai k woh acp sir k saath reh lein aur woh aur salunkhe sir aik saath main rahenge uske baad abhijeet aur acp sir acp sir k kamre main jaate hai aur daya aur salunkhe sir doosre kamre main kamre main jaane se pehle woh aik doosre ko good night kehte hai phir kamre main jaa kar so jaate hai

**_THE END_**

**SO GUYS KESA LAGA AAP LOGO KO YEH CHAPTER I HOPE ACHA LAGA HOGA ANYWAYS GUYS DO REVIEW I HOPE REVIEW CROSS 270  
**

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU**

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**SAMI  
**


	15. thank you

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE ACTUALLY I WANT TO THANKS ALL READER AND REVIEWER WHO READ MY STORY AND GAVE REVIEW AS WELL AS FOR LIKE MY STORY SPECIALLY SAMI WHO SUPPORT ME VERY WELL THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH SAMI U REQUEST ME TO WROTE ANOTHER STORY ON ABHIJEET I HAVE ONE PLOT ON HIM AND I UPLOAD IT AFTER FINISHING MY STORY KAHA GUM HO GAYE HO TUM I HOPE YOU ALSO READ MY THOSE STORY AND WILL WAIT FOR NEW STORY**

**OK BYE **

**TAKE CARE**

**FROM**

**SAMI **


End file.
